


Strange Yet Magical Events Part II

by DevilDragon8, LadySongBird16



Series: Strange Yet Magical Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dimension Travel, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDragon8/pseuds/DevilDragon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySongBird16/pseuds/LadySongBird16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea, Amelia, Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany, now calling themselves the Elementals, are still trying to deal with the fact that they are Merlin's descendents, and stuck in Harry Potter world.However, when Harry's in trouble again, how can they help? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anything except the OCs. Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's the sequel, DevilDragon8 and I are so excited that we're starting this. I will be including songs like I did in the first story. Please be sure to write reviews, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related to this story; I only own the OCs. LadySongbird16

The Five, now calling themselves the Elementals, were down on the beach, by the familiars' cave, practicing with their powers. Although Merlin could not physically appear to any of them, he did all he could to help them telepathically. The Elementals had grown pretty close to Grandfather Merlin during this time period. Samantha had grown the closest to dear old grandpa, and it seems that she got the most attention from him. The others weren't jealous, but they couldn't help but wonder why Samantha got the most attention.

Anyway, the Elementals were currently working with their powers separately. Chelsea was in the ocean working on move the water. Samantha was flame target practicing on the Elementals' homemade drift wood and seaweed dummies. Bethany was shooting lightning into the distance, away from Chelsea that is. Amelia was practicing on blowing the sand around, and Jimmy was working on moving rocks around the cave. The had made it a routine that they practice separately before having a free- for- all battle with each other. The familiars of course, also did their parts in assisting the Elementals in their practice, and they agreed to be referees for the free-for-all spar.

"Alright you five that's enough individual practice for now," Arrow stated.

"Time for the free-for-all already?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, you all have been practicing for nearly an hour now," Abhay stated.

"Wow, time sure does go by fast," Chelsea stated.

"Okay everyone, take your positions," Claw said.

So the Elementals stood in a pentagon formation and took their fighting stances.

"Okay let's review all of your individual rules," Skye stated. "Amelia, no trying to blow people away; you can knock them down, but you can't try and remove them from the beach."

Amelia nodded to her phoenix.

"Samantha, no burning peoples' feet that would be considered an unfair advantage," Claw stated.

Samantha nodded to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"I mean it," Claw stated.

"Jimmy, no taking head shots at anyone," Gollum said.

Jimmy gave a knowing nod to the gnome.

"Chelsea, not freezing people, or stretching the ocean," Arrow stated.

Chelsea gave the kelpie a smile and a nod.

"Bethany, no taking any shots to anyone's chest," Abhay stated.

Bethany nodded to the acromantula.

"Ready, fight!" Claw yelled.

So the Elementals literally began throwing everything they had at each other.

Samantha tried knocking Chelsea off balance by repeatedly throwing flames at her. However, Chelsea tried to stop her by extinguishing the flames.

Jimmy and Amelia were going at each other more than any of the others. Jimmy threw has many rocks as possible, and Amelia was trying so hard to knock him on his backside. It was as if they were doing whatever was possible to make the other lose their balance.

Bethany broke up the fight between Jimmy and Amelia and started going after both of them, mostly Jimmy though.

Samantha, who just knocked Chelsea on her feet, interrupted the battle and targeted Jimmy and Bethany. Chelsea got up of her feet and started going at Amelia. They continued like that for about half an hour; until the familiars called for them to stop.

"Alright, weapons out," Claw shouted.

So the Elementals pulled out the weapons that Merlin had given them. Samantha pulled out a long jagged sword; Chelsea took out a mace; Amelia pulled out a bow and arrows (with the points removed from them); Bethany pulled out a club; and Jimmy took out a long wooden staff.

"Okay, remember to follow the rules that are in place when you have your weapons on hand," Gollum said.

"No hitting in the head or any sensitive areas and no drawing blood," Abhay stated.

"And Samantha, do not hit anyone with the sharp side of the sword," Claw stated.

Samantha knew the rule, but she stuck her tongue out at the dragon anyway.

"Also, if anyone gets hit with one of Amelia's arrows near the heart or on the thigh you're automatically out," Skye added.

"Last two standing are the winners," Arrow stated.

"Ready, begin!" Abhay shouted.

The Elementals immediately went at each other, each determined to be the victorious one of the fight. Jimmy and Bethany were currently going at each other like it was a fight for survival. Bethany shot lightning at him like she really wanted to electrocute him, and Jimmy through multiple rocks in her direction in order to block her blows, but he shot so many that by the time he could see clearly again, Bethany had disappeared from his sight.

"What the hell?" Jimmy said in shock.

Suddenly Jimmy heard something from behind and turned to see Bethany coming toward him, about to hit him with her club. Jimmy thought fast and hit her in the leg with his staff, which caused Bethany to fall backwards on her back. She quickly recovered and aimed for Jimmy's arm but he just blocked her with his staff. Amelia saw this and thought it was the perfect opportunity to attack; she knotted on of her arrows and shot in Bethany and Jimmy's direction. The arrow hit Jimmy right in the thigh.

"Ouch!" Jimmy yelled.

"Sorry Jimmy, but it looks like you're out," Amelia said in a mocked tone.

Meanwhile Bethany and Samantha were fighting each other, putting everything they had into their fight. Bethany went right for Samantha's arm, but Samantha blocked her with her sword. Samantha used her superior strength to knock the club out of her hand. Then she hit Bethany in the same spot where Jimmy had hit her earlier and she fell to the ground.

"Ooow, my leg!" Bethany groaned in pain.

"Looks like you're out Bethany," Samantha stated.

So Samantha went over to fight with Chelsea and Amelia, who were exhausting themselves from all the fighting they were doing. Amelia was trying to knot one of her arrows but Chelsea knock the bow right out of her hand. She was just about to aim for Amelia's now unprotected arms, but she was unexpectedly blocked by Samantha's sword. So Samantha and Chelsea once again resumed fighting each other.

"Why still fight us Samantha?" Chelsea questioned. "There are only three of us left, you can still win either way."

"Still, that doesn't mean one of you two wouldn't try to stop me," she stated.

Just then Chelsea felt something hit her in the thigh. She looked down to see Amelia's arrow right in front of her.

"Damn," Chelsea cursed under her breath.

"Well, it looks like Amelia and Samantha are the winners!" Claw announced.

Samantha and Amelia both gave each other a high five before going to help the others up.

"Jimmy, Samantha, you guys hit so hard," Bethany stated. "I'm going to have a bruise that will last for weeks."

"Sorry," Jimmy said.

"I think you should put some ice on that leg Bethany," Abhay said.

"Yeah, it should help," Chelsea added.

"Hey, those arrows didn't cause any serious damage to you two, did it?" Amelia asked Chelsea and Jimmy.

"No, it just stung a lot," Jimmy stated.

"It will probably just leave a scratch, but other than that I'm fine," Chelsea stated.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted," Samantha stated.

"Me too, how about we have some lunch, then we can rest for a while," Chelsea suggested.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Bethany replied.

"I agree," Samantha said.


	2. Fun with the Familiars and Floo Powder

Today was Sunday and the Elementals agreed that they would make Sunday a group practice-free day. So they were all sitting in the living room, each one of them either reading a book, listening to music, or watching TV. Although they were all in the same room they barely said two words to each other all day.

That is until Chelsea decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys, what was the last time we wrote to Harry?" She asked.

"About a week ago," Samantha replied. "Why do you ask?"

"We haven't gotten one letter from him all summer," Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, we've gotten letters from Ron and Hermione, but none from Harry," Bethany added.

"Maybe we should write to Ron and Hermione and see if they've heard from him," Amelia suggested.

"Good idea," Jimmy replied.

So Chelsea went and wrote a letter to Hermione. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We are writing to you about Harry. We have been writing to him once a week all summer, but we have received no letters from him in return. Has Harry sent you any letters at all this summer? We only ask because we have the deepest concern for Harry and hope that the Dursleys did not bring any harm to him. Please write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Chelsea, Samantha, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy._

After that Chelsea wrote another letter with the same message to Ron and the same snowy owl from the school year came and flew off with both letters.

"Well, now we can only hope that Ron and Hermione will write back," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, I really hope Harry's all right," Bethany said.

"I do too," Amelia stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day the Elementals were spending quality time with their familiars. Samantha and Claw were sitting outside the cave reading a  _Claymore_ manga. Chelsea and Arrow were swimming in ocean. Amelia was working on her shooting skills and Skye was watching her and giving advice. Bethany was practicing her powers and Abhay was helping her out, and Jimmy was teaching Gollum how to play basketball.

"So Samantha, what is it about these so called mangas that makes you like them so much?" Claw asked.

"Well Claw, a manga is almost like a regular comic book, only it's Japanese so it's read from right to left, and it can sometimes have a little more action or other literary elements," Samantha declared.

"Does it ever have dragons in it?" Claw asked.

"Sometimes it does," Samantha replied.

"Can I read it with you?" Claw asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chelsea thought that while she was in the ocean that she could get some practice done as well. So she was currently trying to create a wave.

"Chelsea, don't you think you've practiced enough all week?" Arrow asked.

"I know Arrow but, I just want to improve," Chelsea stated.

"You're not going to learn it all in a day Chelsea," Arrow replied. "You need time to relax."

" _She's right Chelsea; you need to give yourself a rest from your practice,"_ Merlin said to her in her head.

Chelsea just sighed.

"Okay Grandpa Merlin, I'll take it easy today," she said to the voice in her head. "Hey Arrow, did you ever find anything interesting in this ocean?"

"Yeah, wanna go see if we can find anything?" Arrow asked.

"Sure," Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amelia was getting quite good with a bow and arrow. Her accuracy and precision was increasing at a phenomenal rate.

"Amelia, I think practice is important, but don't you think we should be relaxing today?" Skye asked.

"I don't want to rest though Skye," Amelia stated. "I'm determined to keep practicing until I hit the bull's-eye."

"I know you'll hit it someday, but for now I think you should take it easy," Skye replied.

" _Listen to your phoenix Amelia; she only wants what's best for you,"_ Merlin said to Amelia in her head.

"Alright Grandpa Merlin, I'll take a break," Amelia replied. "Hey Skye, want to watch  _Rent_ with me?"

"Sure, what is  _Rent_?" Skye asked.

"It's a musical, and it's really great," Amelia stated.

So Amelia and Skye gathered up her arrows and they went to Amelia's room to watch the movie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany as hitting the seaweed and driftwood dummies like they were real and about to attack her. She went on like that for about two hours and Abhay decided to say something.

"Bethany, you've been practicing for two hours now, can we please do something else?" He asked.

"Okay, what should we do then?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, what do you like to do?" Abhay asked.

"I could go get my IPod and we could listen to some music," Bethany suggested.

"Good idea," Abhay replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jimmy and Gollum were down in Jimmy's room dribbling a basketball around.

"So, muggles actually do this for fun?" Gollum asked.

"Yeah, they've been doing it for, 101years now," Jimmy replied, remembering that the year was officially 1992 in this world.

"Wow, so what's the whole point of this game again?" Gollum asked.

"You just have to shoot the ball into that basket," Jimmy stated while pointing to the basketball hoop on the wall.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do that with my size," Gollum stated.

"You don't have to be tall to be good at basketball, believe me," Jimmy stated.

"All right then, let's play," Gollum stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week went by and there was only two days left until the Elemental had to return to Hogwarts. The snowy owl returned that day with a bundle of letters. Chelsea noticed one letter that they had been expecting.

"Hey guys come and listen to this letter," Chelsea stated.

"Who's it from?" Jimmy asked.

"It's from Ron," Chelsea replied.

The letter read:

_Dear Chelsea, Samantha, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy,_

_I received your letter and I can tell you that you guys are not the only ones that haven't received any letters from Harry this summer. I've written to Harry once a week as well and I haven't gotten a letter from him yet. You may be right; the Dursleys might be mistreating him. Don't worry Fred, George, and myself are making plans to rescue him tonight. See you at Diagon Alley._

_Ron_

"Okay so Ron, Fred, and George are going to rescue Harry," Amelia stated.

"I wonder what kind of trouble they'll get themselves into?" Samantha asked.

"Who knows?" Bethany stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today was the day that the Elementals would return to Hogwarts, but first they had to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. It was dawn and they were currently standing on the balcony outside of Chelsea's room talking to the familiars.

"Why don't you guys start heading to Hogwarts," Amelia stated. "We'll meet you there later tonight."

"Okay, Arrow it's your turn to carry Gollum," Skye stated.

"Okay," Arrow replied as said gnome got on her back.

So the familiars flew off and the Elementals headed back down to the living room.

"Hey guys, how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Bethany asked.

"You know, I never thought of that," Chelsea stated.

"Me either," Amelia replied.

Then, right on cue the snowy owl flew through the window with a letter and a package.

So Jimmy opened the package and pulled out a flower pot with some weird kind of powder in it.

"Who sent this?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, let's read the letter," Samantha replied.

_Hello again children,_

_This is called floo powder it will take you anywhere you want to go as long as there is a fireplace nearby. To use it you just stand in the fireplace grab a handful of the powder. Then say where you want to go, but be sure to speak very clearly, and then it should take you were you want to go. I will see you at Hogwarts children._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Well I guess we better use it now," Samantha stated.

"But it's only 7 in the morning," Bethany complained.

"And are familiars already left, we have a ton of supplies to buy, and the Hogwarts Express leaves in 4 hours," Chelsea implied.

"Alright, I'll go first," Bethany stated.

"I'll go with you Bethany," Samantha added.

So they each stepped into the fireplace and took some of the floo powder.

"Ready?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Bethany replied.

"Diagon Alley," Samantha said dropping the floo powder.

Then the girls disappeared in a burst of green flames. Amelia, Chelsea, and Jimmy couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Wow!" Chelsea stated.

"Well, seeing how there's three of us left, I guess two of us go together and one of us goes alone," Amelia stated.

"Okay, who goes alone?" Chelsea asked.

"I'll go alone, I don't care," Jimmy replied.

"Okay, let's go then Amelia," Chelsea stated.

So the girls stepped into the fireplace and Amelia grabbed some of the floo powder.

"Ready?" Amelia asked.

"Ready," Chelsea replied.

"Diagon Alley," Amelia said dropping the floo powder.

Then Amelia and Chelsea disappeared in the same green flames that Samantha and Bethany disappeared in, leaving Jimmy alone in the living room.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jimmy stated grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he said dropping the floo powder.

And with that he disappeared in the green flames as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! Sorry that took so long. Anyway, a special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories. Also thanks again to my friends and co-authors DevilDragon8 and Bethany, without them I wouldn't have all these ideas to put into the story. Please write reviews! Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures.**


	3. Scaring the Unscareable

Jimmy stumbled out of the fireplace and caught up with the girls.

"So, where exactly are we now?" He asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Amelia said.

"So where should we go first?" Bethany asked.

"Let's go to the Flourish and Blott's," Samantha stated.

So the Elementals headed to Flourish and Blott's; while they looked for the store they thought they would start up a conversation.

"That was totally awesome that Dumbledore sent us the floo powder," Bethany stated.

"Yeah, he's certainly done a lot for us since we've been here," Amelia replied.

"Yeah, I'm so grateful that he is helping us all," Chelsea stated.

The others looked over at Samantha whose arms were currently crossed.

"Are you all right Samantha?" Jimmy asked.

"You guys just don't see it do you?" Samantha asked.

"See what?" Jimmy replied.

"You really want to know?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, tell us what it is," Chelsea said.

"Alright here it is then," Samantha said. "He took us away from our families, our friends, he took away our lives; he's taken us away from everything we know, and you guys just keep going on and on about how awesome he is."

"Well yeah but…" Bethany started to say.

"There's no buts about it," Samantha declared. "I miss my parents; I can't even call them. I miss my dogs, and I even miss my twin brother."

"We're here for a reason though," Amelia stated.

"And he won't even tell us, no matter how much we ask him," Samantha confirmed. "If you guys are going to be cool with him manipulating us that's fine, but I'm not going to."

The Elementals didn't say a word to each other after that, but Jimmy had a thoughtful look on his face the whole time. Suddenly the Elementals saw a familiar face.

"Hermione," The Elementals said in unison.

"Oh, hello you five," Hermione said. "It's so good to see you all."

"It's great to see you too," Samantha stated with a smile on her face.

"She's bottling it up," Jimmy whispered to Bethany.

"She always does," Bethany replied.

"So Hermione, where are you heading?" Amelia asked.

"I was actually looking for Harry," Hermione said. "I ran into the Weasleys at Flourish and Blott's and they told me that Harry got lost in floo powder."

"Oh no!" Amelia and Chelsea said in unison.

"We can help you look for him," Bethany stated.

"I don't think that will be necessary you guys," Samantha stated.

The others turned to see Harry and Hagrid coming right toward them.

"Harry, Hagrid," they all said in unison.

"Hello yeh all," Hagrid said.

"It's so good to see you Harry," Amelia said.

"Well it's great to see you all too," Harry stated.

"What did you do to your glasses?" Hermione asked Harry before pulling out her wand.

"Ocuolus Reparo," she said fixing Harry's glasses.

"I definitely need to remember that one," Harry stated.

"You'll be all right then Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry just nodded to him and Hagrid took off.

"Bye," Everyone said to Hagrid.

"Come on you guys, the others would really like to see you," Hermione stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So the seven Gryffindors headed toward Flourish and Blott's and greeted the Weasleys, and the Elementals met Mr. Weasley.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Gilderoy Lockhart," The book store owner announced.

Everyone clapped, but Samantha was not impressed.

"I'm going to go look at books, just call me if you need me," she said before walking away.

After witnessing Gilderoy Lockhart practically grab Harry and give him free books, the Elementals decided to start looking for their books. Not of course without running into an unfriendly face.

Malfoy came out of nowhere and insulted Harry, and then his father arrived and insulted Hermione and the Weasleys.

"Let's see, Draco only told me that you five are cousins, but I'm sure you have some dirty blood if you associate with these people," Lucius said to the Elementals.

"Why you!" Jimmy yelled.

"Wait a second, why are there only four of you, Draco told me there were five?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Oh well, Samantha sort of wandered off but, oh, never mind you're about to meet her," Amelia stated.

And at that moment Lucius Malfoy was struck on the head by a very large book.

"Still using books as weapons huh Samantha?" Ron asked.

"Well they work every time," Samantha stated before walking out from behind Lucius and joining the others.

"You're insane Samantha," Harry stated.

"I never said otherwise," Samantha said with a smile.

"Why you mudblood!" Lucius yelled.

Samantha then dropped the smile and put on a very serious look.

"You don't know that," she declared. "You just said you know nothing about us. But since we're judging people without knowing them first let me give it a whirl. You get your kicks from making fun of people."

"What are you a bloody fourth grader?" Jimmy asked.

"You're completely arrogant and self-serving," Amelia stated.

"You may think that you're cunning, but deep down you're just a scared little boy," Chelsea stated.

"You let your money do your talking for you," Bethany stated.

You don't know the real meaning of suffering or humility," Jimmy stated.

"If it weren't for your last name, you would be nothing," Chelsea stated.

"You hide behind more powerful people whenever it serves you," Bethany stated.

"So how accurate were we?" Amelia asked.

Lucius Malfoy just stood there with a flustered look on his face. He walked around the others about to leave the store when Samantha walked right in front of him and blocked his way out.

"If you ever try to insult my friends and family like that again, if you so much as look at them in a way I don't like, you'll get more than just a book to the head," she stated looking him straight in the eye.

"Rest assure, I'm not afraid of you little girl," he stated.

"Keep telling yourself that," Fred said.

"Your face tells a different story," George stated.

"Have a nice day," Samantha said as she moved out of his path and mock bowed.

And with that a flabbergasted Lucius and Draco left the shop.

"Samantha, you're actually really scary sometimes," Hermione stated.

"Sometimes... she's scary all the time," Ron replied.

"I actually like that fact," Samantha stated. "I think I'll go buy this book now, I'm enjoying it already."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Elementals continued shopping for their school supplies and headed for platform 9 ¾.

"Come one everyone, 10:56." Mr. Weasley stated.

So the Weasleys and the Elementals quickly made their way through the barrier and onto the train. Samantha sat on one side of the cabin next to the window, Bethany and Chelsea sat next to her. Amelia sat on the other side of the cabin next to the window with Jimmy and Hermione next to her.

"Hey guys, where are Harry and Ron?" Chelsea asked noticing the two were not present.

Samantha and Amelia looked out the window as the train began to move.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **Here you go, chapter 3. Thanks again to my friends and co-authors DevilDragon8 (Samantha) and Bethany for their help. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. By the way, in case you guys are wondering which character I am, I'm Chelsea. Please read and review!**

**Ladysongbird16 (Chelsea)**


	4. Missing Friends

The train ride seemed to go on forever for the others without Harry and Ron sitting in the same cabin as them.

"Do you think they're okay?" Chelsea asked.

"I hope so, why do you think they missed the train?" Amelia asked.

"The barrier must have sealed itself at exactly 11' o clock," Hermione stated. "They must have been trying to get through as the time was changing." 

"How do you think they're going to get to Hogwarts?" Jimmy asked.

Just then Samantha noticed something right outside the window.

"Uh, you guys might want to see this," she stated.

The rest of the young Gryffindors looked out the window to see a Ford Anglia below them with a person hanging out the passenger's side of the car.

"Oh my God!" Amelia, Chelsea, and Bethany all said in unison.

"How did they get down there?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, my god, Harry's in trouble, what do we do?" Samantha asked.

"Is there anything we even can do?" Bethany asked.

"Hey you guys, look," Amelia said.

The others looked to see Harry getting back in the car and the car flying off ahead of the train.

"Oh, thank God," Bethany said with a sigh of relief.

"Do you think they'll be okay now?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm not sure, but they're bound to run into trouble later," Hermione stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The train arrived later that evening and they Elementals headed to the feast with Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and Percy, but Harry and Ron still didn't show up.

"I hope they aren't in any sort of danger," Chelsea stated.

"So do we," Fred and George replied in unison.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the feast the Elementals went out to the forest to see their familiars.

"Glad to see you all got here okay," Arrow said.

"How long ago did you all get here?" Samantha asked.

"We got here in the early afternoon," Claw stated.

"You won't believe what happened to us before we even got here," Bethany stated.

"What?" Gollum asked.

"We met Malfoy's father, insulted him; then we saw Ron and Harry in a flying car," Jimmy said.

"Wow!" The familiars said in unison.

"Do you think they're all right?" Skye asked.

"We really hope they are," Chelsea replied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Abhay said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the common room the Elementals were sitting by the fire with Hermione and Ron's siblings.

"Where do you think they are now?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Percy replied. "They could be back at the burrow for all we know."

"Actually, there's something we need to talk to you guys about," Samantha said to the Weasleys.

"We didn't want to tell you during dinner because we were afraid of causing a commotion at the table," Chelsea added.

"We saw Ron and Harry when we were on the train, and they were in your father's flying car," Amelia stated.

"What?" Ron's siblings shouted in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Percy asked.

"Like Chelsea said, we didn't want to cause a commotion," Jimmy stated.

"Well don't you think we had a right to know?" Fred asked.

"After all, we are Ron's family," George added.

"What are you all going on about?" A familiar voice asked.

The nine Gryffindors turned around to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway to the common room.

"You guys!" The Elementals shouted in unison.

It was then that they attacked Ron and Harry with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did either of you get hurt?"

"Whoa, first off we're okay," Ron stated.

"And second of all, we drove into a tree called the Whomping Willow and it almost killed us, and we both have detention," Harry stated.

"That's not good," Bethany stated.

"Why did you steal dad's car?" Percy asked.

"How else were we supposed to get here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, on the train," Fred replied.

"We missed the train," Harry stated.

"We know that," Samantha replied.

"Look, this has been a long day, maybe we should all just go to bed," Chelsea suggested.

"Good idea, I think we're all just tired," Hermione said.

And with that the eleven Gryffindor students went up to their dorms.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals headed off to their Herbology class.

"Well, I guess after what happened last night, we're all in for one hell of a year," Samantha stated.

"Definitely," Chelsea replied.

"What do you guys think is going to happen in Herbology today?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no idea, hopefully it will be interesting," Amelia replied.

So the Elementals proceeded to Herbology and noticed pots the table.

"What could this mean?" Bethany asked.

"Who knows, it's either going to be very cool or very lame," Chelsea replied.

Professor Sprout told the students that would be working with mandrakes, and Hermione earned Gryffindor ten points with her knowledge on mandrakes. Soon after Professor Sprout demonstrated what the students had to do, Neville, to absolutely no ones' surprise, fainted. So the class just went on with the activity. When it was finished Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Elementals headed to the Great Hall.

"Well that was pretty interesting," Amelia stated.

"Whatever," Samantha replied.

"What's wrong with you Samantha?" Ron asked.

"I am so hungry!" Samantha exclaimed. "If I don't get fed soon I will eat one of you." 

"Yeah, right," Percy said sitting across from them at the table.

"Oh no, she really means it," Amelia replied.

"There's no way she'd try to eat a person," Fred stated.

"Yeah, what is she, a cannibal?" George asked.

"Look, just don't mess with her when she's hungry," Jimmy stated. "She once tried to eat my arm off when I did."

Everyone just stared at Samantha after that.

"What, I'm not that hungry,  **yet,** " she replied.

"Somebody get her some food, quickly," Bethany stated.

"Okay, everyone just relax, as long as there's food, we'll all be safe," Chelsea stated.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Samantha replied.

"I know, but believe me, I know what you are like when you're hungry, and I know what you're thinking," Chelsea replied.

"You take the fun out of everything," Samantha whined.

"I do not!" Chelsea argued back.

"Do too!" Bethany stated.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Samantha, look at what you caused," Amelia stated.

"Why am I always blamed for everything?" Samantha asked.

"Because you're so blamable," Jimmy replied.

"Whatever," Samantha said.

"You guys are really entertaining," Ron stated.

"No, Samantha scaring Malfoy's father, now that was entertaining." Harry stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Finally done! I think this is one of the funniest chapters so far! Plenty more to come! Please leave reviews. And thanks again to my co-authors DevilDragon8 and Bethany. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See ya next chapter!**


	5. The Voice

After a long and interesting conversation in the Great Hall, the Elementals, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"I can't believe that we get to have a class taught by Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, just great," Amelia and Chelsea replied slightly disgusted.

Samantha just stuck out her tongue and pretended to make a gagging noise.

"I know that weirdo's done a lot, but seriously, what can he possibly teach us about, another than himself?" Jimmy asked.

"Who knows?" Bethany replied.

So when the young Gryffindors got to class they were given a pop quiz. The idea of a pop quiz was bad enough, but what made it worse was that the quiz was all questions about Lockhart himself.

" _Great, stuff I don't know about because I don't even care to know about," Chelsea and Amelia thought._

After a long and boring lecture from Lockhart he revealed a cage filled with pixies to the class.

"This can't be happening," Bethany said to Jimmy.

"Is this guy insane?" Chelsea asked Samantha.

"Definitely," Samantha replied.

It was after Samantha said that that Lockhart released the pixies. The students immediately panicked and start screaming and trying to avoid the pixies.

One of the pixies grabbed a hold of Chelsea's hair and started pulling at it, but Samantha grabbed a book and hit the little blue creature.

Then a pixie grabbed Jimmy by his cloak and flew him up to chandelier and left him hanging there.

"You bloody little creatures let me down!"

Then Jimmy realized someone was right next to him. "Oh, hey Neville," Jimmy said to the klutzy Gryffindor next to him.

"Hi Jimmy," Neville replied.

Lockhart attempted to stop the pixies with some spell that didn't even sound real, but they took his wand and used it to break a wire and make the large animal skeleton hanging from the ceiling fall.

"I'll just leave you nine to put them back in their cages," Lockhart said before leaving.

So Hermione pulled out her wand and used a spell that she knew would stop the pixies for sure. And with that the pixies just stopped moving and were just floating around the room.

"Why is it always us?" Neville asked as he and Jimmy were still hanging from the chandelier.

Later, the Gryffindors were sitting in the Great Hall again; everyone was currently chatting, reading or study. Ron was taping his wand up.

"Go on, say it, we're doomed," Ron said to Harry.

"We're doomed," Harry stated plainly.

"Are you sure you should be using spell-o-tape to fix that Ron?" Bethany asked.

"What else should I use?" Ron asked.

"You could use Playdoh," Samantha replied.

"What the bloody hell is Playdoh?" Ron asked.

"Oh my God, is everything we know of considered a muggle thing in this world?" Samantha asked.

"I guess so," Amelia replied.

"Hi Harry," A young blonde student with a camera said before taking a picture of him. "I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Oh, hi Colin," Harry replied.

"Hey Ron, isn't that your owl?" Dean asked.

At that exact moment Ron's owl flew down toward the table with a letter in its mouth. The bird then flew right into a bowl of chips. Everyone laughed and Colin took a picture of it.

"Bloody bird," Ron said taking the letter. "Oh no!"

"Look everyone, Weasley's got himself a howler," Seamus stated.

"Go ahead Ron, I ignored one from my gran once, and it was horrible," Neville stated.

So Ron opened the letter and Mrs. Weasley's voice shouted throughout the Great Hall, then it turned into a pair of lips and continued to shout at Ron. When it was finished it ripped itself into pieces and the whole Gryffindor table was silent.

"I'm sorry Ron, but that was awesome," Samantha said breaking the silence.

"No Samantha, you scaring the crap out of Malfoy's dad, now that was awesome," Fred stated.

"Yes it was," George replied.

"Samantha scared Malfoy's father?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, she actually did," Percy replied.

"Wow, can I take a picture of you Samantha?" Colin asked.

"No Colin, it's better if you don't, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't take pictures of any of us," Amelia stated.

"I don't like people surrounding me," Samantha stated.

"Easy now Samantha, don't lose your temper," Chelsea said trying to calm her down.

"What's going on?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Samantha has a short temper," Jimmy stated. "So Chelsea's trying to keep her calm."

"Yeah, like we already didn't know that," Ron replied.

"That's it!" Samantha said reaching across the table for Ron. Chelsea held her back.

"Samantha, take it easy, just breathe," Chelsea said.

"You guys are weird," Ron stated.

"Shut up Ron!" Bethany said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was quidditch practice, so Samantha, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor team were heading out to the quidditch pitch.

"I spent the whole summer devising a new quidditch program," Wood stated. "We're going to trainer earlier, harder, and longer."

"That sounds good to me," Samantha replied.

Suddenly everyone saw the Slytherin quidditch team heading in the same direction.

"What the…" Wood said as they met the Slytherin team in the middle of the courtyard.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Wood asked the Slytherin team captain.

"Quidditch practice," Flint replied.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today," Wood replied.

"Easy Wood, I've got a note," Flint stated handing Wood the note.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Elementals, along with Ron and Hermione, were studying until they witnessed what was happening and decided to go over and see what was really happening.

"This can't be good," Ron stated as they walked toward the two teams.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do herby give the Slytherin team permission to practice, in order to train their new seeker," The note read.

"You've got a new seeker, who?" Wood asked.

The Slytherin team members moved out of the way to reveal someone that the Gryffindors thought they would never see playing quidditch.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No way," Samantha said.

"That's right, and that's not the only thing that's new this year," Malfoy stated.

The Gryffindors noticed that every member of the Slytherin team had the same broom.

"You got Nimbus 2001s; where did you get those?" Ron asked stunned.

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint stated.

"You see Weasley; unlike some my father can afford the best," Malfoy stated.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione replied. "They got in on pure talent."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat at Hermione.

"Why you no good …!" Samantha yelled at Malfoy, running right at him.

The rest of the Elementals had to hold her back, but they gave Malfoy an equally intense glare.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy! Eat Slugs!" Ron said pulling out his wand.

But instead of hitting Malfoy, a bright light hit Ron and he fell backwards about 20 feet. The Gryffindors ran toward him. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and the Elementals ran right next to him.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Then Ron, who suddenly looked quite pale, vomited a live slug.

"Eeeeew!" The girls stated.

Of course Colin was there and he took a picture of it. "Wow, can you turn him around Harry?" The young photographer asked.

"No Colin, get out of the way," Harry stated as he and Hermione lifted Ron off the ground. "Let's take him to Hagrid; he'll know what to do."

The Slytherin team just laughed the whole time. The Elementals just gave them all another glare before following Harry and Hermione.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This calls for specialist equipment," Hagrid stated, handing Ron a large bucket. Ron just threw up more slugs into the bucket. "The only thing you can do now is wait for it to stop." Hagrid stated.

" _I really wish that we didn't have to hide our powers and I had the ability to heal, that way I could just help Ron right now," Chelsea thought._

"Who was Ron trying to hex anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy, he called Hermione a, I didn't quite understand it," Harry said.

"He called me a mudblood," Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"He did not?" Hagrid said shock.

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

So Hermione and Hagrid told Harry about blood status in the wizard world and Hagrid and the Elementals all offered Hermione some comfort.

(A/N: I really didn't feel like typing dialogue for this section because I feel like there is a little too much dialogue in this chapter.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the Elementals were sitting at the Gryffindor table having dinner. Dinner seemed pretty much like it always did, but this time they noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Harry?" Chelsea asked.

"He's at detention," Ron replied.

"What's his detention?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know, but he's serving it with Lockhart," Hermione replied.

"Oh great, he's probably torturing Harry!" Samantha stated.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration Samantha?" Amelia asked.

"No I don't," Samantha replied.

Later after dinner the Elementals were heading back to the common room with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you guys think we should at least go and look for Harry?" Jimmy asked.

"I think that we should," Bethany replied.

"Alright let's go," Samantha stated.

The Elementals, Ron, and Hermione were heading toward the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom when they saw Harry moving in their direction with his ear against the wall.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Did you hear it?" Harry asked,

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"That voice," Harry replied.

"A voice, what voice?" Ron asked.

"It's on the move; it's going to kill," Harry said before running heading.

"Kill?" Chelsea said.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione said before she and Ron started following him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Samantha stated before the Elementals followed the trio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I have uploaded any of the later chapters in a long time. Senior year of college is time consuming. Please review if you can. See you in the next chapter! :)


	6. The Writing on The Wall

The Elementals followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione down the hallway that Harry went speeding down only a few seconds ago. When they finally caught up with the trio they noticed something rather strange. There was water all over the floor, and spiders were crawling up the wall.

"Are those spiders?" Hermione asked.

"I don't like spiders," Ron stated. "I don't like them at all."

"Me either," Chelsea replied.

Then the Elementals and the trio recognized that there was writing reflected in there was writing in the reflection of the water, so they slowly turned to the wall behind them.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware," Hermione read. "It's written in blood."

Then Harry noticed something familiar hanging from the wall.

"It's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris," he stated.

"Who would do something like this?" Bethany asked completely horrified.

"I don't know," Amelia replied.

"When did these things stop being so scary?" Chelsea asked to Samantha in a whisper.

"Last year, when we saw the face of the dark lord on the back of a professor's head; I think that did it," Samantha replied in a whisper.

Suddenly, the rest of the school's students and some of the teachers came walking toward the spot where the eight young Gryffindors were standing, looking at the horror that was on the wall.

"Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods." Malfoy stated looking at the Elementals and the trio.

"Why you little…" Samantha yelled before going over to Malfoy and kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" Malfoy screeched.

"Miss Aston that is inappropriate behavior, do something like that again and I shall deduct points from Gryffindor," Madame Pomfrey stated.

"Yes Ma'am," Samantha replied.

Then Filch showed up.

"Potter what are you?" Filch said before looking at the wall completely horrified. "Mrs. Norris, you murdered my cat!"

Harry just shook his head in horror.

"I'll kill you!" Filch yelled, about to hit Harry.

"Argus," Dumbledore said as he walked toward Harry and Filch. Then he looked at the wall with an expression of horror. "Everyone is to report back to their dormitories immediately, now."

So everyone began to walk away but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Everyone except, you eight," he said pointing to the trio and the Elementals.

So the eight young Gryffindors told the professor's what they doing outside of dinner so early, and how they went looking for Harry. After their explanation, Dumbledore let the Gryffindors return to Gryffindor tower.

"Strange isn't it?" Hermione said as the Elementals and the trio made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Strange?" Harry asked.

"You hear a voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified," Hermione stated.

"Do you think I should have told them about it, the voice?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, even in the wizard world hearing voices is a bad sign," Hermione stated.

"It is?" Jimmy asked.

"Hearing voices anywhere is a bad sign," Samantha stated.

"Without a doubt it is," Amelia replied.

"They're right you know," One of the portraits implied to Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals were sitting in Transfiguration class, listening to Professor McGonagall talk about transforming animals into water goblets. After Ron's demonstration went wrong they couldn't help but laugh. When Hermione asked McGonagall if she could tell them something about the Chamber of Secrets the Elementals listened with interest.

" _Man, what did Slytherin really have against muggle-born students?" Chelsea and Amelia thought._

" _Slytherin sounds like a bloody bastard," Samantha and Jimmy thought._

" _Who could the heir be, and what kind of monster?" Bethany thought._

"Do you think it's true, about the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes, can't you tell, McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are," Hermione stated.

"But that means…" Bethany said.

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts," Hermione stated.

"But who could it be?" Chelsea asked.

"Let's see who do we know who hates all muggle-born?" Ron asked.

"If you talking about Malfoy…" Hermione replied.

"Of course, you heard him, "You'll be next mudbloods," Ron implied.

"Well he did, but Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe Ron's right, I mean look at his family, none of them have not been in Slytherin for centuries," Harry stated.

"Crabbe and Goyle probably know, maybe we can trick them into telling us," Ron stated.

"Even they aren't that thick," Samantha replied.

"I know a way that we can, mind you, it's complicated and it would be breaking about 50 school rules," Hermione stated.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Library_

"Here it is the polyjuice potion; properly brewed, the polyjuice potion can turn any drinker into any human form," Hermione read from the text.

"You mean if Harry and I drank that, we would turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Cool," The Elementals said in unison.

"It's tricky though, I've never seen a more complicated potion," Hermione said looking at the text.

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"A month," Hermione stated.

"A month, but Hermione, if Malfoy really is the heir of Slytherin, he could wipe out half of the muggle-born by then," Harry stated.

"I know," she replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was the first day of Quidditch and it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Slytherin team was currently in the league by 50 points. Samantha, Katie, Angelina, and Wood were trying so hard to keep the quaffle away from the Slytherin chasers, but they were just too fast.

" _Stupid Lucius Malfoy for having all this stupid money," Samantha thought as she chased one of the Slytherin players._

Harry looked everywhere for the snitch, but just as he spotted it; he also spotted a bludger coming right at him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Samantha asked as she flew toward him.

"Yeah I'm fine," He replied.

"Watch yourself Harry," Wood said as the bludger flew right by him.

Suddenly Samantha and Harry saw the bludger coming back toward him.

"Wood, look out!" They both yelled.

But the bludger broke Wood's broom and he fell.

Harry and Samantha both flew in opposite directions as bludger flew toward them. The bludger automatically went after Harry.

_In the stands_

"Harry's got himself a rogue bludger, that's been tampered with," Hagrid stated.

"I'll stop it," Ron said pulling out his wand.

"No, it's too dangerous, even with a proper wand; you could still end up hurting Harry," Hermione stated.

"She's right Ron," Amelia replied.

So the Bludger continued the chase after Harry, and at one point when he and Malfoy were racing each other for the snitch it almost hit him in the head.

"Harry, get out of the way," Samantha yelled as she pushed him out of the bludger's path. So Harry avoided getting hurt. Unfortunately Samantha did not realize what direction she was heading in when she pushed Harry out of the way and she slammed right into the wall and fell off of her broom.

"Ooouch," Samantha said holding her right arm.

"Oh no!" The rest of the Elementals yelled from the stands.

After a long chase for the snitch between Harry and Malfoy, Malfoy fell off of his broom and Harry caught the snitch. Unfortunately, the bludger hit his left arm and he fell off his broom when he caught the snitch.

"Let's go," Hermione said to the others.

"Harry!" Samantha yelled clutching her right arm as she made her way over to him.

The bludger made its way over to the two and started going crazy.

Hermione used "Finite Incantatem" and the bludger was gone.

"Are you two all right?" Bethany asked.

"No, I think my arm is broken," Harry stated.

"Mine too," Samantha replied.

Suddenly Lockhart appeared.

"Not worry Harry; I'll fix that arm of yours at once," Lockhart stated.

"No, not you," Harry stated.

"You don't know what you're saying," Lokchart stated. "Now, this won't hurt a bit."

Lockhart took hold of Harry's arm.

"Brachium Amendo."

Then to everyone's surprise and disgust Harry's arm turned into rubber.

"Well, yes, clearly you're not in any pain, and clearly the bone's not broken," Lockhart stated.

"Broken, there's no bone left," Hagrid stated.

"Samantha, maybe if I try it again on your arm it will work," Lockhart said looking at Samantha.

"Stay away from me with that wand," Samantha stated in a threatening tone.

"I'd do as she says," Amelia stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a while. The semester was hectic, but good news is I got a new computer. Look for new chapters soon, and please comment and kudos this story.


	7. Not Safe?

So after Lockhart "accidently" turned Harry's arm into rubber, Harry and Samantha were taken to the hospital wing; and of course Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Elementals and the Gryffindor quidditch team followed them. The Elementals were not very fond of the hospital wing, but if one of them was hurt, of course they'd go there. The only problem was that Malfoy was currently occupying one of the beds across from Harry and Samantha, moaning as if he were really in pain.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss, you can go; out of my way," Madam Pomfrey said has she rushed over to Harry's bed with a bottle of some kind of healing potion. "He should have been brought straight to me; I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back…"

"You will be able to though, won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will; you're in for a rough night Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed him the potion.

Harry spat out the potion after just taking a sip of it.

"What is that stuff?" Samantha asked.

" _Whatever it was, it must have been disgusting," Jimmy thought._

"Miss Aston, I'll mend your arm now, but I think you should stay the night as well, you may have a concussion," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Okay, just please don't make me drink anything gross," Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha woke up a few hours later, why she didn't seem to know. She turned to her side to see Harry wide awake.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"I thought I heard a voice again," Harry stated.

"That's not good," Samantha replied.

Then Harry turned to see someone standing one his bed. "Hello."

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Harry, who exactly is this creature?" Samantha asked.

"Samantha, this is Dobby the house elf," Harry said introducing said elf.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Samantha," Dobby said. "Harry Potter should not be here, Harry Potter should have gone home when he missed the train."

"It was you; you stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through," Harry stated in shock.

"Yes sir," Dobby replied.

"You nearly got me and Ron expelled," Harry stated.

"At least you would be safe sir," Dobby said. "Harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter realize…."

"You made that bludger chase after me?" Harry asked in shock.

"Dobby is most agreed sir; Dobby had to iron his hands," Dobby said showing his bandaged hands.

"You stupid elf, you made me break my arm," Samantha said angrily.

"You better get out of here Dobby, before my bones grow back; or I might strangle you," Harry stated.

"I have both my arms now; I could strangle him for you now," Samantha replied.

"Is there a reason that you're trying to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Not kill you sir, Dobby would never want to harm Harry Potter or his friends.," Dobby stated. "Dobby remembers the first time Harry Potter defeated you-know-who, back then we house elves were treated like vermin. Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin."

Dobby started crying and blowing his nose into the pillow case he was wearing.

"Why do you wear that thing?" Samantha asked.

"This is a sign of the house elves' enslavement," Dobby declared. "Dobby can only be freed when his master presents him with clothes."

Suddenly there was a strange noise.

"Listen, terrible things are happening at Hogwarts again," Dobby stated.

"Again, this has happened before?" Samantha asked.

"Oh no, I've said too much," Dobby said taking the bottle and hitting himself in the head with it. Harry repeatedly told him to stop and then grabbed the elf.

"When did this happen, Dobby, who's done this before?" Harry asked.

Then there was the sound of footsteps approaching, and Dobby was gone.

Harry and Samantha lay back down on their beds and turned on their sides as if to fake sleep.

"There's been another attack," a voice said.

"Do you think it's possible that he managed to take a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall's voice asked.

Then Harry and Samantha heard a loud pop, they assumed it was Colin's camera, whatever he tried to take a picture of must have been deadly.

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It means that our students are in great danger," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"What should I tell them?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The truth, tell them that the Hogwarts is no longer safe, and that the Chambers of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

When they left Harry and Samantha were silent for a while. Samantha decided to break the silence.

"Harry did you hear that?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two days later, Second floor girls' bathroom_

"Again, you mean this has happened before?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, don't you see, Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school, now he's got Draco doing it," Ron stated.

"Maybe, but we better wait for the polyjuice potion to be ready to make sure," Hermione replied.

"Why are we brewing a polyjuice potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls' lavatory?" Ron asked.

"Won't we get caught?" Jimmy added.

"No, nobody comes in here anymore," Hermione replied.

"Why?" Bethany asked.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said.

Then said ghost appeared right behind Ron, but he didn't notice, so all the others just stared in shock.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione repeated.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," said ghost replied, startling Ron in the process.

"I don't expect you to know me," she said as she flew toward the window. "Who would ever talk about miserable, ugly, moping, Moaning Myrtle?" Then she began to wail and she flew down one of the toilets.

"She's a little sensitive," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, just a little," Samantha said sarcastically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later, the Great Hall_

"May I have your attention? Can everybody hear me? Can you all see me; good," Lockhart said. "In light of the recent events, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club."

"Joy," Samantha said loud enough so only the others could hear her.

"What can this guy teach us about dueling?" Jimmy asked.

"He can teach us how to turn limbs into rubber," Chelsea whispered to Amelia.

The two girls snickered until Chelsea felt Bethany her in the arm.

"What was that for?" Chelsea asked in annoyance.

"Lockhart and Snape are going to duel each other," Bethany replied.

"This should be interesting," Amelia stated.

When Snape knocked Lockhart on his back all the students laughed. Then Snape suggested that they teach the students block unfriendly spells first, and so Harry and Malfoy were called to demonstrate.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish," Harry replied.

After Harry and Malfoy managed to knock each other on their backs Malfoy got up and raised his wand again.

"I said disarm only," Lockhart stated.

"Serpensortia," Malfoy said. Then a very dangerous-looking snake came out of nowhere.

Chelsea grabbed onto Samantha's arm out of fear, but Samantha gave her a warning glare and she grabbed onto Bethany's arm instead.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Samantha doesn't like to be grabbed onto," Amelia stated.

Suddenly everyone heard Harry speaking to the snake, but it sounded like he was speaking a totally different language, a weird one they might add. Then the snake stopped and Snape got rid of it.

"What are you playing at?" Justin, the Hufflepuff that the snake tried to attack, asked Harry fearfully.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're a parselmouth; why didn't you tell us? Ron asked Harry as the trio and the Elementals rushed into the Gryffindor common room.

"A what?" Harry and the Elementals asked in unison.

"You can talk to snakes," Ron stated.

"I know; I mean accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, but once," Harry declared. "So what, I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, it's not a very common gift Harry," Hermione stated.

"What's the big deal though, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin…" Harry said.

"So that's what you said?" Chelsea asked, interrupting him.

"You were there; you heard me," Harry replied.

"I heard you speak parseltongue, snake language," Ron stated.

"I spoke a different language?" Harry questioned. "How could I have spoken a different language without knowing it?"

"I don't know, but this can't be a good thing Harry," Amelia replied.

"Harry listen, there's a reason why the Slytherin house symbol is a serpent," Hermione said. "Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth; he could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly, now the whole school's going to think you're his great, great, great grandson or something," Ron stated.

"But I'm not; I can't be," Harry replied.

"He lived over a thousand years ago, for all we know you could be," Hermione stated.

The Elementals just looked at each other.

"Harry, the heir of Slytherin?" Amelia whispered to Samantha.

"It can't be true," Samantha whispered back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy. Please comment or kudos this story. :)


	8. We're in trouble?

After what happened a few days ago in the dueling club, everyone had been acting differently toward Harry. The others could tell that Harry was obviously upset about all of this, but he didn't want to talk it, and that made them upset. Anyway, everyone was currently sitting in study hall just trying to get some work done. The Elementals had trouble doing work though; they were concerned about how Harry was handling all of this.

" _This is ridiculous; sure Harry can talk to snakes, but that's doesn't mean he's a bloody murder," Jimmy thought._

" _I know we should be getting work done, but I can't just go about and do my work when Harry's going through this," Amelia thought._

" _People are just so stupid; they shouldn't judge Harry by one of his characteristics," Bethany thought._

" _Screw all these people; Harry's a good person, he would never hurt anyone," Chelsea thought._

" _If any of these people say anything about Harry again I'll threaten to eat them," Samantha thought._

"I'll see you back in the common room," Harry said before getting up to leave.

Suddenly Chelsea and Samantha heard some voices mention Harry's name across the room. They turned to see Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan, two Hufflepuff students in their year, talking about Harry being the heir of Slytherin.

"That's it, I can't take this anymore," Samantha whispered in annoyance.

Samantha got up and went the way that Harry went.

"Stay here, we'll meet back in the common room later," Chelsea whispered to the others before following Samantha.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry, wait," Samantha said running toward him.

"Harry, please, please, just tell us what's wrong," Chelsea said running not far behind Samantha.

"I didn't know; I didn't know I could speak parseltongue," Harry said angrily. "Now everyone thinks I'm the heir of Slytherin, that I'm the bad guy."

"We don't think that Harry," Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, you're our friend; we believe you Harry," Samantha said.

"Still, you two didn't have to follow me," Harry stated.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Chelsea replied.

"You guys look," Samantha said pointing to the wall.

There were dozens of little spiders crawling down the hall.

"Oh great, more spiders, those things really creep me out," Chelsea stated.

So the three Gryffindors followed the spiders. When the spiders finally disappeared they couldn't believe what they found. There lying on the ground in front of them was petrified Justin and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Oh no, not again!" Chelsea said.

"Harry, is he…?" Samantha asked.

"Petrified, yes, he is," Harry replied.

Then the three friends heard foot step coming down the corridor. They turned to see Filch staring at them.

"Mark my words Potter; I'll get you and your friends this time," Filch said before walking away.

"No, Mr. Filch," Harry called back to the loathsome caretaker.

Less than a minute later Filch returned with Professor McGonagall, who looked completely shocked and speechless.

"Professor, I didn't, none of us did, I swear," Harry said.

"This is out of my hands Potter," she stated.

So Professor McGonagall took Harry, Samantha, and Chelsea to the second floor and led them to a phoenix statue at the end of the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you," Professor McGonagall stated before saying the password. "Sherbet Lemon."

Then the statue began to rotate and a staircase appeared from under it.

" _Cool," Chelsea thought._

So the three climbed up the stair case and waited until it stopped at a door; they entered the office and looked around at the memorabilia that filled Dumbledore's office. While walking up to Dumbledore's desk they saw the sorting hat sitting on one of the shelves.

"Bee in you bonnet Potter?" The sorting hat asked.

"I, I was just wondering if you put me in the right house," Harry said.

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place, but I stand by what I said last year," the hat stated. "You would have done well in Slytherin."

"You're wrong," Harry replied.

Then the three young Gryffindors noticed a big red bird by Dumbledore's desk. They looked at it in fascination.

" _Hey, this is the same kind of bird that Skye is, a phoenix," Samantha thought._

Suddenly said bird just caught fire and became a pile of ashes. Chelsea looked at Samantha who just shook her head in disbelief.

" _Come on, you think I did this?" Samantha thought._

"Children," a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Professor," Chelsea said.

"Sir, your bird, there was nothing we could do; je just caught fire," Harry stated.

"And about time too, he's been looking dreadful for days," Dumbledore said.

Harry and the girls looked at him in confusion. "Fawkes is a phoenix, children. They burst into flames when it's time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes."

Then a baby phoenix emerged from the ashes. Harry and the girls stared at the little bird in amazement.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes, they can carry immensely heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers," Dumbledore said admiring the little creature.

Suddenly Hagrid ran into the room, a dead chicken in his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore sir; Professor Dumbledore listen, Harry and the girls didn't do it," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid…" Professor Dumbledore said.

"In fact, I'd be able to swear it in front of the entire Ministry of Magic," Hagrid continued.

"Hagrid, I do not believe that Harry and the girls are responsible for such actions," Dumbledore stated.

"You don't? I mean of course you don't. I'll just, wait outside then," Hagrid said before stepping out the door.

"You don't believe it was us Professor?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I don't, but I must ask you Harry if anything is troubling you?" Dumbledore questioned. "Is there anything that you wish to tell me?"

Harry was silent for a minute, but he finally spoke. "No sir, nothing," Harry replied.

"Very well then, you may return to your dorms children," Dumbledore stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later was the beginning of Christmas break and the Elementals and the trio were of course staying at the castle for the break; the beach was not a fun place to spend the winter in England. Despite the joy of the Christmas season, no one seemed too happy with everyone still calling Harry the heir of Slytherin.

"Hey look everyone it's the heir of Slytherin," Fred said.

"Better be careful," George added.

Samantha tried to chase after them as they walked away laughing but the others stopped her.

"Oh come on Harry, Fred and George are only joking," Ron stated.

"Well, nice of them to have a good laugh," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Harry…" Hermione said.

"Look, I didn't know I could speak parseltongue," Harry stated.

"If it makes you feel any better Harry, Malfoy's staying for the holiday too," Amelia stated.

"Why would that make him feel better?" Ron asked.

"Because in a few days the polyjuice potion will be ready; in a few days we'll know who the heir of Slytherin actually is," Hermione stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and kudos .


	9. Polyjuice Potion

It was Christmas and the polyjuice potion was finally ready. The trio and the Elementals were eager to find out who the real heir of Slytherin could possibly be, but they weren't so eager to go through with the plan they had.

"Okay, we know what the plan is; we just need to know who we want to turn into," Hermione stated.

"Crabbe and Goyle," Ron stated.

"And we have to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle don't know what we're up to," Hermione stated.

"How do we do that?" Bethany asked.

"Relax, I have that covered," Hermione stated pulling out two cupcakes. "I filled these with a simple sleeping draft, simple, but powerful. Once they're unconscious hide them in the broomstick cupboard, pull out a few of their hairs, and put on their robes."

"Who's hair are you pulling out?" Ron asked, completely annoyed.

"I already got it covered," Hermione said pulling out a small vial. "Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin, I got this off her robes. I'm going to go and check on the polyjuice potion. Now make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these."

So Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany went off with Hermione to check on the potion, and Samantha and Jimmy went with Harry and Ron to "dispose" of Crabbe and Goyle. They put the cupcakes in the middle of the hall and used a levitation charm on them.

"You know, we could have just made this easier by letting me hit them with one of my books," Samantha stated.

"Don't you think they would eventually notice that you're trying to knock them out?" Ron asked.

"Do they ever notice anything?" Jimmy replied.

"Quiet, here they come," Harry said.

Crabbe and Goyle walked down the hall, each carrying about a dozen cupcakes in their arms, they spotted the two floating cupcakes, grabbed them and took a bite. They looked as though they were enjoying the cupcakes, but within seconds, both were on the floor unconscious.

"Whoa!" Samantha and Jimmy said in unison.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing Crabbe's legs.

So they all dragged Crabbe and Goyle into the broomstick cupboard, and stole a few of their hairs and their robes. Then the four gryffindors headed toward the girls' lavatory.

When Harry, Ron, Samantha and Jimmy made their way back to the girl's bathroom they found Hermione stirring the potion, Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany were observing on the side. Ron noticed some unfamiliar garments in a pile next to her.

"What are those?" Ron asked.

"Slytherin robes," Hermione stated.

"We had to sneak them from the laundry," Amelia added.

"So, we all remember the plan?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you guys are going to get into the common room and interrogate Malfoy," Bethany said.

"We'll be under the invisibility cloak, keeping track of time and making sure that nothing will happen that could possibly give you guys away," Chelsea added.

"We have exactly one hour before we transform back," Hermione stated scooping the potion into their goblets. "Add the hairs."

"Ugh, essence of Crabbe," Ron stated as he dropped the hairs in.

"Cheers," Hermione said, and with that the trio started drinking the potion.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ron said dropping the goblet and running for one of the open stalls.

"Me too!" Hermione stated after trying to drink another drop.

Harry continued to drink but within seconds he dropped the goblet and was leaning against the sink, trying not to get sick. The Elementals watched in shock and slight disgust as Harry's face and body began to change shape; within seconds the Elementals found themselves starring at an exact duplicate of Goyle.

"Whoa!" The girls exclaimed.

"Cool!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Then Ron came out of the stall looking exactly like Crabbe.

"Oh My God!" The girls exclaimed.

"Harry?"

"Ron?"

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"We still sound like ourselves, you need to sound more like Crabbe," Harry stated.

"Uh, bloody hell," Ron said in his best impression of Crabbe.

"Brillant," Harry replied.

"Where's Hermione?" Amelia asked.

"I, I don't think I'm coming," Hermione said from one of the stalls.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Just go, you're wasting time," Hermione's voice said.

"Samantha and Jimmy go with Harry and Ron, the rest of us will stay here and make sure Hermione's okay," Chelsea said.

"Okay," Jimmy replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Jimmy walked down to the dungeon to find the Slytherin common room.

"I think the Slytherin common room is this way," Harry said.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice called stopping them.

Harry and Ron turned to see none other than Percy.

"This can't be good," Jimmy whispered to Samantha under the cloak.

"What are you doing….I mean, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, almost forgetting that he needed to change his voice.

"I happen to be a school prefect," Percy confirmed. "You on the other hand, have no business wondering the corridors at this hour. What are your names again?"

Before either Harry or Ron could answer Malfoy came walking down the hall.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been; been pigging out at the Great Hall all this time?" Malfoy asked.

Harry and Ron just nodded.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Malfoy asked Harry.

" _Oh God, he forgot to take off the glasses," Samantha thought._

"Uh, reading _,_ " Harry said making up and excuse before putting the glasses away.

"Really, I didn't know you could read," Malfoy replied.

" _How stupid are these guys?" Jimmy thought._

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Malfoy asked Percy.

"Mind your attitude Malfoy," Percy stated.

" _You tell him Percy?" Samantha thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So Malfoy, Harry and Ron (in disguise), and Samantha and Jimmy (under the cloak) made their way toward the Slytherin common room.

"Well sit down," Malfoy commanded.

Harry and Ron reluctantly sat down on the couch behind them.

"The Weasleys, I can't believe they're a pure blood family; they're an embarrassment to the wizard world," Malfoy stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ron's hand curled into a fist.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Malfoy demanded.

"Uh, stomachache," Ron stated.

Malfoy went on about how nothing was being explained around Hogwarts and how Dumbledore was just trying to keep everything a secret.

"My father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that happened to this school," Malfoy stated.

"You're wrong!" Harry exclaimed.

"You think I'm wrong, you think there's someone worse than Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh, Harry Potter?" Harry asked.

"Good one Goyle," Malfoy replied.

Malfoy went on saying how he agreed with Goyle (Harry), and how ridiculous it was how everyone thinks he's the heir of Slytherin.

"But, you must have some idea who it is then," Harry replied.

"I told you Goyle, I haven't the slightest," Malfoy stated.

Malfoy then went on about how his father would not tell him anything about the chamber of secrets, but then he said that his father did tell him that the chamber was opened 50 years ago, and last time it was opened a muggle-born died.

"So it's only a matter of time before another one goes, ask for me, I hope its Granger," Malfoy said sinisterly.

Crabbe (Ron) got up looking like he was about like he was about to kill Malfoy, and Jimmy had to hold Samantha back so she did not get out from under the cloak and beat the hell out of Malfoy.

"What's a matter with you two?" Malfoy questioned. "You're acting a rather, odd."

"It's his, stomachache," Goyle (Harry) replied. "Calm down," he whispered to Crabbe (Ron).

Malfoy went to inspecting a small present box, probably planning to take it for himself. Suddenly Samantha and Jimmy noticed some strange changes.

"Guys, scar and hair," Samantha and Jimmy said, poking out from under the cloak.

The boys quickly ran for the exit; Samantha and Jimmy followed them under the cloak.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy called.

The four ignored the call, but Samantha headed back toward Malfoy, dragging Jimmy with her.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm playing a joke on Malfoy," she replied.

"This is neither the time nor the place to do that; do it another time," Jimmy said.

"Fine, let's go," Samantha replied, and they went to catch up with Harry and Ron.

One the way back they ran into the real Crabbe and Goyle, and it involved a lot of staring and silence. Nevertheless the four Gryffindors quickly moved on to the girls' lavatory.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That was crazy!" Samantha stated.

"I'll say," Jimmy replied.

"What happened?" Bethany asked.

"I think you all should hear this," Harry replied. "Hermione, come out we have loads to tell you."

"Go away," Hermione stated.

"You don't want to see what's in there," Amelia stated.

"It's dreadful," Moaning Myrtle stated.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked as he opened the stall door.

"Do you remember me telling you that that polyjuice potion was for human transformation only?" Hermione asked. "That was cat's hair that I pulled of Millicent Balustrade's robes."

Hermione then turned to reveal herself; she had a cat face, ears, and tail. "Look at my face."

"Look at your tail," Ron said amused.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have you talked to Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as they, along with the Elementals walked up the stair case.

"She should be out of the hospital wing in a few days, as soon as she stops coughing up hair balls," Harry said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Then everyone noticed that there was water all over the floor. They walk further down the hall way to see it entirely flooded.

Four of Elementals looked at Chelsea.

"What, I did not flood the hallway," Chelsea stated.

"Well, I didn't set a bird on fire," Samantha replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"I think Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom," Harry said changing the subject.

So the seven Gryffindors headed toward the girls' bathroom. When they got there they found all the sinks on and Moaning Myrtle sitting on the window ledge crying.

"Come to throw something else at me?" She asked.

"Why would any of us want to throw anything at you?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know," Myrtle said. "Here I am, minding my own business and someone decides to throw a book at me."

"But it can't hurt you; it would just go right through you," Ron said.

"Oh sure, let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't see them; 10 points if you can get it through her stomach, 50 points if it goes through her head," she screamed angrily while punching Ron through said areas.

"Who threw it at you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was just sitting there, thinking about death, and someone threw it at me," Myrtle said before disappearing.

Harry went and picked up the wet book.

"It's a diary," he stated.

"A diary?" The Elementals said in unison.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! Poor Hermione, she became a humanoid cat. See you in the next chapter! :)


	10. The Diary

"It has a name in it, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Hermione said.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, I recognize that name," Ron stated.

"How?" Bethany asked.

"That night I had detention, I was cleaning the trophies in the trophy room, I remember because I kept barfing up slugs near his trophy."

"Eeeew Ron," Amelia said slightly disgusted. "You didn't have to mention that."

"Anyway, he won some award for special services to the school 50 years ago," Ron stated.

"Hey, remember what Malfoy said?" Jimmy asked.

"What did he say?" Chelsea asked.

"He said the last time the chamber was opened was…." Samantha said.

"50 years ago," Harry interrupted.

"Maybe Tom Riddle knows what happened 50 years ago; maybe he wrote something about it," Hermione said.

"That's a brilliant theory Hermione, but there's only one problem with that," Harry said flipping through the diary. "This diary is empty."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next night the Elementals, minus Amelia were sitting in the Great Hall snacking and chatting, with the exception of Samantha who was reading a  _Black Cat_ manga.

"Hey guys, where'd Harry go?" Bethany asked.

"He went back to the common room; he said he wanted to check out the diary," Samantha replied.

"Should we really be leaving him alone with that thing, shouldn't one of us be with him?" Bethany asked.

"It's a diary Bethany, what could it possibly do?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey girls, where is Amelia?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, she went to study with Percy," Samantha replied.

"What?" Jimmy yelled.

"You heard her Jimmy," Bethany replied.

"How could you leave her alone with him?" Jimmy snapped.

"It's Percy Jimmy, what could he possibly do?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, he could…." Jimmy tried to find an answer.

"He could what?" Bethany asked.

"If he does anything we could beat him up," Samantha said trying to reassure him. "Plus, this is Percy; he's the biggest goodie-two-shoes we know."

"Still, why isn't she studying with any of you?" Jimmy questioned.

"None of us wanted to study anymore, and you know how she is with studying," Chelsea said. "Percy just happened to be heading to the library to study, and she offered to go with him."

"Give the guy a break Jimmy; he just broke up with his girlfriend," Bethany added.

"Fine but I'm still not happy with the idea," Jimmy said finally giving up.

"Oh, big brother is being protective," Bethany teased.

"What? No I'm not!" Jimmy snapped.

"Yes you are, admit it," Chelsea stated.

"I won't, and I'm not," Jimmy snapped again.

"Yes you are," Samantha deadpanned.

Jimmy finally gave up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later the Elementals headed back up to the common room and headed up to bed. After about half an hour of conversing the girls fell asleep and everyone was already asleep in the boys' dorm, so Jimmy went straight to sleep. A few minutes later he was woken up by someone shouting his name.

"Ron, Jimmy, you guys wakeup," Harry shouted.

"What?" Ron asked sleepily.

"What is it Harry?" Jimmy asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It was Hagrid; Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago," Harry stated.

"It can't be Hagrid," Hermione said as the trio and the Elementals walked outside.

"Yeah, Hagrid wouldn't do anything like that," Bethany added.

"I saw it though," Harry replied.

"I still can't believe you got sucked into a diary," Samantha said.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend why don't we just go and ask him," Amelia suggested.

"Oh sure, that would be a cheerful visit," Ron said. "Hello Hagrid, tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"

"Mad and hairy, you wouldn't happen to be talking about me now, would you?" The Gryffindors turned to see none other than Hagrid himself.

"No," They all said instantly.

"Hagrid what is that?" Chelsea asked, noticing a container in Hagrid's hand.

"Oh it's flesh-eating slug repellent, for the mandrakes," Hagrid stated. "Now according to Professor Sprout, they still have a bit of growing to do; but once there big enough they'll be chopped up thrown in a stew, and we'll get all those down in the hospital unpetrified. Until then, I suggest you eight be careful and watch yourselves, okay?"

The eight Gryffindors just nodded.

As Hagrid left Neville came running toward them.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you better come quickly," He said in a panic.

The nine Gryffindors entered the boys' dorm to find all of Harry's belongings a complete mess.

"What the bloody hell?" Jimmy stated.

"It had to be a Gryffindor; no one else knows our password, unless it wasn't a student at all," Hermione stated.

"Whatever it is they were looking for they got it," Harry declared. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later it was quidditch day, and everyone was up bright and early. Hermione said that she was going to the library to research something. Samantha went to with her, saying that she wanted to look for a new book to read; she promised Harry she would be back in time for the match.

_A couple of minutes later…_

"I have to go now, Hermione; I have to get changed for quidditch," Samantha said.

"Alright I'll see you later," Hermione replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Remember, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance," Wood declared. "We're faster, better, and stronger."

"Yeah, not to mention they're dead scared Harry might petrify them," Fred added.

"Yeah that too," Wood replied.

"Hey!" Samantha said.

"They're also afraid of what Samantha might do to them," George whispered.

"Professor McGonagall," Wood addressed the head of their house.

"This match is cancelled," she stated.

"We just can't cancel quidditch," Wood replied.

"Silence Wood, you and your team will return to Gryffindor tower immediately" she demanded.

"As for you two, we will find Weasley and your cousins as well Miss Samantha," she said to Harry and Samantha. "There's something you need to see."

"Now this may come as a bit of a shock," Professor McGonagall said as she led the seven Gryffindors into the hospital wing.

They looked to see a body lying in one of the beds they never expected and certainly did not want to see.

"Hermione."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! See you in the next chapter!! :)


	11. Spiders!!

Harry, Ron, and the Elementals could not believe it, Hermione had been petrified! They just stood with shocked expressions, except Samantha who stood there completely emotionless.  
“She was found in the library, with this.” Professor McGonagall stated, showing them a handheld mirror. “Does it mean anything to any of you?” She asked.  
“No professor.” Chelsea replied.  
When she and Madam Pomfrey left, Samantha completely lost it.  
“This is entirely my fault.” Samantha said with a hint of guilt in her voice.  
“Samantha, no it isn’t.” Amelia stated trying to soothe her.  
“Yes it is!” Samantha practically yelled. “If I hadn’t have left her alone, she wouldn’t be lying there.”  
“No, you would be in the bed next to her, or worse.” Jimmy stated.  
“We better get her to Claw.” Chelsea whispered to Bethany.  
“Right,” she replied.  
“Guys, we better head back to Gryffindor tower.” Harry said.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
After being told the new rules by Professor McGonagall about leaving the tower and attending class, Samantha decided to sneak out and see Claw; she needed to talk to her familiar right now. She didn’t even bother asking Harry if she could borrow the invisibility cloak, training with Grandpa helped her improve her sneaking skills. Before she left, she agreed with the others that they would all meet up at Hagrid’s hut later tonight.  
“Claw.” Samantha called into the forest.  
In just five seconds the dragon was standing right in front of her, and the other’s familiars were with him as well.  
“Samantha what is it?” Claw asked.  
“Where are the others?” Skye added.  
“They’re back in the castle. If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to talk to Claw alone.” Samantha said to the other familiars.  
“Of course.” Arrow replied before she, Skye, Abhay, and Gollum left the young girl and the dragon alone.  
“What’s wrong Samantha?” Claw asked as soon as the others were out of sight.  
“Everything is wrong. Hermione’s petrified, Dumbledore won’t tell us anything, and I have no idea what to do about anything!” Samantha broke down on her familiar.  
“Whoa, slow down; tell me everything from the beginning.” Claw said.  
“Hermione is lying in the hospital petrified, and it’s entirely my fault! If I hadn’t have left her, she probably wouldn’t be in there right now; but I left to go prepare for the quidditch game.” Samantha explained on the verge of tears.  
“You had to go somewhere Samantha, that wasn’t your fault; and if you were there you’d probably in the bed next to Hermione, or worse you could be dead. Now what did you say about Dumbledore?” Claw asked.  
“He won’t tell us anything about what’s going on. I feel like I’m being used, and I’m not a chess pawn! Don’t get me wrong Claw, I love you, but I really miss my home.” Samantha stated.  
“Well, I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell any of you what exactly is going on. That doesn’t seem to make any sense, because you can’t do a job without knowing the information, but even so you’re just a kid Samantha. You shouldn’t have to go through this, none of you should.”  
“I know that Claw, I’m only sixteen years old. First Dumbledore kidnaps me, and now one of my friends is petrified. No sixteen year old should have to go through this.”  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
As Samantha made her way out of the forest she saw the others getting out from under the cloak at Hagrid’s front door.  
“Hey you guys.” Samantha called out.  
“Feel better?” Bethany asked.  
“Yeah, I just needed a good long talk with someone.” Samantha said.  
Ron knocked on the door, and when they opened it they saw Hagrid holding a crossbow, pointed right at them.  
“Why do you have a crossbow?” Samantha asked.  
“Samantha, this isn’t the time to be asking that.” Amelia stated.  
“I just, never mind, come on in; I just made a pot of tea.” Hagrid said.  
Hagrid seemed pretty edgy, because he spilled the tea.  
“Hagrid, are you all right? “Chelsea asked.  
“Yeah, I just….” Hagrid attempted to say.  
“Did you hear about Hermione?” Harry suddenly asked.  
“Yes.” Hagrid replied.  
“Look, we need to ask you a question. Do you know anything about who opened the Chamber of Secrets?” Harry asked.  
“Well, look, there’s one thing you should know about that…” Hagrid’s sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
“Quickly, under the cloak, don’t say a word, any of you.” Hagrid said urgently.  
So the seven young Gryffindor got under the cloak and could not believe who they saw.  
“It’s dad’s boss, Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic.” Ron stated.  
Dumbledore was also present. The Elementals drifted off, trying to figure out why the minister would possibly be there. They heard Dumbledore say that Hagrid has his absolute trust, and the minister say that Hagrid’s record is against him and that they needed to take him.  
“Take me where, not Azkaban prison.” Hagrid said.  
“No, they can’t take Hagrid away.” The Elementals thought.  
Then a familiar and unwanted face entered the hut, someone that they never wanted to see again, Lucius Malfoy.  
“What are you doing here, get out of my house.” Hagrid said in anger.  
“That man pisses me off.” Jimmy stated.  
“I can set his hair on fire.” Samantha offered.  
“Are you crazy; you’ll give us away?” Ron replied.  
“Not if he’s standing near a fireplace.” Samantha fired back.  
“You can’t take Professor Dumbledore away, take him away and the muggle-borns won’t stand a chance.” Hagrid stated.  
“Hagrid, I will go willingly if I have to.” Dumbledore said.  
After Dumbledore was gone the minister told Hagrid that it was time for him to go.  
“Well, I guess if anyone was looking for anything, all they’d need to is to follow the spiders.Yup, that’s it. Oh, and someone will need to feed Fang while, I’m gone.” Hagrid said to the minister before leaving.  
Once both men were out of the house, Harry took off the cloak, and the Gryffindors bolted out the front door. Everyone just stood there shocked.  
“They took Hagrid away.” Bethany stated ruefully.  
“And with Dumbledore gone, there’ll be a petrifying every day.” Amelia said.  
Everyone suddenly turned to see spiders crawling down the side of the hut.  
“Come on.” Harry said to the others.  
“What?” Ron croaked.  
“You heard what Hagrid said, follow the spiders.” Harry replied.  
“They’re heading into the dark forest.” Ron stated.  
The others just walked ahead of him.  
“Why spiders; why couldn’t it be follow the butterflies?” Ron asked himself.  
“You think those can’t be dangerous too?” Samantha called back.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
The seven young Gryffindors (and Fang) made their way deep into the dark forest. The further they went it seemed that the greater the amount and the size of the spiders got. The Elementals were a little startled; none of these spiders were bigger than Abhay, but there were certainly a lot of them. Suddenly they came to a big tree in the middle of the forest; a low voice came from under it.  
“Who is it?” The voice asked. “Hagrid, is that you?”  
“We’re friends of Hagrid.” Harry replied.  
Right after Harry said that, a giant acromantula came out from under the tree.  
“You’re, you’re Aragog, aren’t you?” Harry questioned.  
“Yes. Hagrid has never brought men into our world before.” The acromantula stated.  
“He looks smaller than Abhay.” Jimmy whispered to Bethany, who nodded in agreement.  
“Hagrid’s in trouble, they think he’s opened the Chamber of Secrets like he did 50 years ago.” Harry stated.  
“That’s a lie, Hagrid never opened the chamber.” Aragog replied.  
“Then, you’re not the monster?” Harry asked.  
“No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, from the pocket of a stranger.”  
“But, you must have at least seen some part of the castle that where the chamber could possibly be.” Amelia said.  
“I did not see any part of the castle except the box that Hagrid kept me in.”  
“Then, what is the monster?” Harry asked.  
“We do not speak of it; it is ancient creature that we spiders fear. A girl was killed in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here, and I have been here ever since.” Aragog stated.  
“Harry?” Ron questioned.  
“What?” Harry replied.  
Ron pointed to the numerous, yet smaller spiders that were approaching the seven Gryffindors.  
“Well, thank you, we’ll just be going now.” Harry said.  
“Going, I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, but I cannot deny them fresh meat. Goodbye friends of Hagrid.”  
“Can we panic now?” Ron asked.  
Harry and Ron began to run away, the Elementals just stood there too afraid to run but also to stay there.  
“You five have certain scents to you.” Aragog said.  
“Are you saying we stink?” Samantha asked.  
“You girl, you smell like a dragon.” The spider stated.  
“That would be Claw.” Samantha replied.  
“And you smell of a kelpie.” He said to Chelsea.  
“That would be Arrow.” Chelsea replied.  
“And you carry the scent of one of my kind.” Aragog said to Bethany.  
“Yes, that would be Abhay, and I should add that he’s way bigger than you.” Bethany stated.  
“Very well then, I shall let the three of you go.” Aragog stated.  
“And us?” Amelia asked fearfully.  
“I don’t see why I should fear a phoenix and a gnome.” Aragog stated.  
“Well, if you won’t let Amelia, Jimmy, Harry, and Ron go, we’ll just have to help them. Good bye.” Samantha said before the Elementals went to help Harry and Ron.  
The Elementals eventually found Harry and Ron after running and jinxing a lot of spiders. They saw Harry and Ron in the Ford Anglia that Ron had taken from his dad. There were a lot of spiders trying to break the windows and grabbed at Harry and Ron. So each of them pulled out their wands and used the spell Harry had mentioned to them after he was sucked into Tom Riddle’s diary.  
“Arania Exumai!” The Elementals shouted in unison.  
Within seconds the spiders were gone. Ron finally got the car moving.  
“Quick, get in.” Ron yelled to the Elementals.  
They quickly hopped into the back of the car; but more spiders suddenly attacked the car. Luckily, a bigger spider and a horse quickly appeared and attacked the spiders.  
“It’s Abhay and Arrow!” The Elementals thought.  
The seven Gryffindors managed to make it out of the forest and back to Hagrid’s hut; unfortunately the car drove off the minute everyone got out of it.  
“That was one of the scariest things I’ve ever had to experience.” Bethany stated.  
“Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I’ll kill him!” Ron yelled.  
“Well we did learn something important from this. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was innocent.” Harry stated.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been wrapped up in other projects as of lately. Please be sure to leave a review and give this story a kudos. :)


	12. The Arguement

Later that night the Elementals had some trouble sleeping. It seemed that none of them could get what happened that night out of their heads. When they did mention to fall asleep, they were only plagued by dreams. This dream was a little weird, but only because they were all just standing in an empty space.  
“Where are we?” Bethany asked.  
“I don’t know; all that’s surrounding us is darkness.” Amelia replied.  
“Hey girls, look at that.” Jimmy said pointing to a glowing white orb that was flying right toward them.  
The orb stopped right in the front of the Elementals and transformed. The Elementals could not believe who was standing in front of them.  
“Grandpa?” Samantha questioned.  
“That’s right children. It’s me.” Merlin stated.  
“Why are you in our dream Grandpa?” Chelsea asked.  
“Well Chelsea, I’m here to help you all continue your training.” Merlin replied.  
“You can help us train in our dreams Grandpa?” Bethany asked.  
“Yes, I can.” Merlin replied.  
“Then how come you haven’t been in our dreams until now?” Jimmy asked.  
“I think that your training is more important now because of some of the previous events that have occurred.” Merlin stated.  
“What do you mean by that Grandpa?” Amelia asked.  
“Your friend Hermione was recently petrified, correct?”  
The Elementals nodded in affirmation.  
“I afraid to tell you all this, but worse is yet to come and I think it is best that you are all prepared.” Merlin stated.  
“Okay, we’re ready to start training then.” Samantha said  
The Elementals didn’t know exactly how long they trained for (and they still couldn’t believe they were training in their dreams), but it was worth it; they were certainly improving.  
Pretty soon Samantha’s flames were bigger and stronger than before; Chelsea could freeze things within seconds, Amelia’s wind gusts were blustery, Bethany’s lightning strikes were more accurate, and Jimmy could move bigger and more pieces of earth.  
“Alright, that is enough training for now. I’m very impressed with your progress children.”  
“Thank you Grandpa.” The Elementals said in unison.  
“Good bye children, I will see you again soon.”  
And with that the Elementals all woke up.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
The next day the Elementals had a couple of minutes before their next class, so they decided to sneak outside for some air.  
“What the hell are we going to do with Dumbledore gone? We won’t know what to do from here on.” Amelia stated.  
“Yes, because that is so different from normal.” Samantha said emotionlessly.  
“What do you mean; what’s normal?” Amelia asked.  
“Him, not telling us anything.” Samantha replied.  
“Well, there has to be a reason why he did all of that.” Amelia stated.  
“I don’t care. Like I said in Diagon Alley, he’s ripped us away from everything we know and love. That doesn’t sit well with me.”  
“Do you think it sits well with any of us either? Do you think we don’t miss our families? Because I sure do miss mine.” Amelia shouted.  
“You go around acting like there’s nothing wrong. So yeah, I think it does sit well with you.” Samantha barked back.  
“Well, maybe it’s because I’m trying to be strong, so we can get done whatever needs to be done. Because the sooner that we do that, the sooner we can go home.” Amelia stated, trying desperately not to let a sob out.  
“Okay, A being in denial is not strength, it’s avoided the problem; and B, we don’t know what we need to do.” Samantha shouted.  
“Oh, you just think you’re so smart.” Amelia hissed.  
“No Amelia, I’m just using common sense.” Samantha’s face began to lose the expressionless look, and began to look really angry.  
“”Tell me how that is common sense in the least bit.” Amelia asked the anger in her voice very obvious at this point.  
“We’re in the dark and you’re cool with all of this, I’m not.”  
“You think I’m fine with this?”  
“You act it, you go to Dumbledore every chance you get, and he still tells us nothing.”  
“He’s given us a place to live when we’re not in school, he’s given us money; if it’s weren’t for him we’d be living on the streets every summer.”  
“If it weren’t for him we wouldn’t be here to begin with. We wouldn’t be his little pets.”  
“We are not his pets.”  
“I have two dogs at home, I feed them, I play with them, I give them toys, and I tell them I love them; but I don’t give them an explanation when I go from one room to another, and they still follow me. Tell me, besides from all that specific stuff how this is any different?”  
By now both of them had lost the emotionless looks and started to look pretty steamed.  
“You know what Samantha that doesn’t matter. You just think because your Grandpa’s favorite, you don’t need the rest of us!” Amelia yelled, tears escaping her eyes.  
Everyone just stood there wide-eyed. Samantha took a few steps back and then she just bolted back the way they came. The others couldn’t help but notice that there was a tear in her eye before she ran away.  
“I think that was a tear in her eye.” Bethany said.  
“I’ve never seen her cry before.” Chelsea stated.  
“Amelia, why the bloody hell did you say that, she’s really upset now.”  
“But, but…” That was all Amelia could get out.  
“There are no buts, you made her upset.” Jimmy stated. “And you two just stood there and watched.” He said to Chelsea and Bethany.  
“Well so did you.” Bethany fired back.  
“Well, I’m doing something about it now.” He stated.  
“And what is that Jimmy?” Chelsea asked.  
“I’m going after her. Tell the professor that we’re going to be a few minutes late.” Jimmy said before going after her.  
“Oh my God, I’ve never seen Jimmy do that.” Bethany stated.  
Me either, and Amelia I’ve never seen you act like that.” Chelsea added.  
“Neither have I.” A familiar voice said from behind them.  
“Grandpa! Uh, hi.” Amelia said.  
“Hello girls. I see our settings our different from when we last talked. The sun is up, you’re all awake, and you made Samantha cry.” Grandpa stated.  
“But Grandpa, I didn’t, she just….” Amelia tried to explain.  
“Samantha did nothing to provoke you, you provoked her; and considering how short of a fuse she has, she held her temper spectacularly.” Grandpa said.  
“I guess she did, she could have snapped the second the argument started.” Amelia replied.  
“Samantha has been the only person that has kept you all from tearing each other’s throats out.” Merlin said.  
“What do you mean?” Chelsea asked.  
“Chelsea, do you remember when you and Bethany were arguing in the dorm?” The girls nodded. “Why did you stop?” Grandpa asked.  
“Samantha told us there were brownies in the common room.” Bethany replied.  
“And Amelia, when you and Jimmy had that argument about homework, why did you two stop?” Grandpa asked.  
“Samantha helped us, come to a compromise.” Amelia said, realizing just exactly what she did. “Oh God, why did I say those things, I just upset the only balance we have in this crazy world.” Amelia said on the verge of tears again.  
“What do we do now?” Bethany asked.  
“I suggest you all go apologize to Samantha and work this out, or I will make all of you do it. Do you all understand me?” Merlin asked the girls.  
“Yes Grandpa.” They replied in unison.  
“Thank you Grandpa, you’ve really helped us today.” Amelia said before the girls ran off in the direction that Samantha and Jimmy ran in.  
“Hey girls, should we go to class?” Bethany asked.  
“Well, Jimmy did tell us to tell the professor they might be late.” Chelsea replied.  
“Alright, let’s go to class, we’ll just tell the professor they went to the bathroom.” Amelia stated  
Meanwhile…………………  
Jimmy finally found Samantha sitting under the tree by the entrance.  
“Why did you follow me?” Samantha asked.  
“I needed to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid. Besides, what Amelia said was totally out of line.” Jimmy stated.  
“I can’t believe she out of all people said that.” Samantha stated.  
“You were right you know.”  
“About what?” Samantha asked.  
“About Dumbledore, he took us away from everything that was familiar to us, and now our lives are in danger.” Jimmy stated.  
“Glad to know that someone agrees with me. Thanks Jimmy.” Samantha said.  
“Glad I could help. Come on, I think we can still make it to class on time.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
After class the Elementals met up outside the classroom.  
“Samantha, about what I said earlier, I’m really sorry. It wasn’t like me, and even I see that. I understand if it you can’t forgive me right away, but we’re all each other have in this world, and I think if we can’t get along, then it will only make our time here worse.” Amelia stated with complete honesty.  
Samantha was silent for a minute but she finally spoke.  
“I don’t think this is something I can forget. But you are right when you said we’re all each other have, so I guess I can forgive you.” Samantha said.  
“Thank you.” Amelia said. The two girls exchanged a hug.  
“Okay, now that that’s settled, let’s go to dinner.” Chelsea said.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	13. Cheering Up

The next day the Elementals were feeling a little bit better. They hadn’t had another dream with grandpa in it for over two days, but it did not concern them that much. Harry and Ron had gone to the hospital wing to see Hermione, but the Elementals did not feel ready to go back there yet.  So they told Harry and Ron that they would meet up with them later and asked Harry if they could borrow the invisibility cloak so they could sneak outside for some air.

“Couldn’t we have just told them the real reason why we wanted to go outside?” Bethany asked.

“I don’t think I’m ready to let them know that we all can sing.” Samantha replied.

“Me either.” Jimmy stated.

“I’m not ready for them to know either.” Amelia stated.

“Neither am I.” Chelsea stated.   

So the Elementals made their way into the forest and met up with the familiars.

“You guys have the boom box with you again?” Gollum questioned.

“Yeah, we figured with everything that’s happened we figured it will cheer us up a little.” Chelsea replied.

So Amelia and Chelsea cast a silence and notice-me-not charm around the area and Samantha turned on the boom box. The song _Hakuna Matata_ from _The Lion King_ came through the speakers.

“Oh my god, I love this song.” Bethany stated.

“Who doesn’t?” Samantha replied.

“Remember when we saw the Broadway show?” Jimmy asked.

“How can we forget, it was one of the best parts of the year.” Amelia replied.

“Guys, can we just sing the song now?” Chelsea asked.

_Jimmy: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Chelsea: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_Samantha: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_Amelia and Bethany: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_All: Hakuna Matata!_

_Samantha: Why, when he was a young warthog..._

_Jimmy: When I was a young wart hog_

_Bethany: Very nice_

_Jimmy: Thanks_

_Chelsea: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_Samantha:  He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_Jimmy: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame!_

_Amelia: He was ashamed_

_Jimmy: Thought of changin' my name._

_Chelsea: What's in a name?_

_Jimmy: And I got downhearted._

_Samantha: How did ya feel?_

_Jimmy: Every time that I..._

_Samantha: Hey! Jimmy! Not in front of the readers!_

_Jimmy: Oh. Sorry_

_All: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze_

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna--_

_Chelsea: It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_All: It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_(Repeats)_

_Samantha: I say "Hakuna"_

_Bethany: I say "Matata"_

“That was a pretty cool song.” Claw stated.

“The movie and Broadway show were pretty awesome too.” Bethany said.

“I object to being called a warthog in that song.” Jimmy stated.

“It was in the lyrics Jimmy.” Samantha replied.

Then the song _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ by the _A*Teens_ started playing.

“I’m the only one who knows the words to this song, aren’t I?” Samantha asked.

“By heart.” Bethany stated.

“But I don’t want to sing it.” Samantha complained.

“Come on Samantha, just sing it.” Chelsea replied.

“Fine, but Jimmy, you have to sing it with me.” Samantha stated.

“Why me?” Jimmy complained.

“Because you’re the only guy here.” Samantha replied.

“Oh, alright.” Jimmy replied.

_Samantha: (I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Samantha: Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I say would it be a sin?_

_(Be a sin)_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Jimmy: Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS]_

_Both: Take my hand (take my hand)_

_Take my whole life too (life too)_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Samantha: Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) with you (with you)_

_Jimmy: Like a river flows (Oooh)_

_To the sea (Oooh)_

_So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_Both: Like a river flows_

_That's the way it goes_

_I just can't help fallin' in love with you_

_(Fallin' in love with you)_

_Like a river flows (yea yea)_

_That's the way it goes (cause I can't)_

_Fallin' in love with you_

_Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)_

_That's the way it goes_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]_

_Fallin'in love with you_

“Great job guys, you actually sound really good together.” Bethany stated.

“Thanks.” Samantha and Jimmy replied.

Next the song _According to You_ by _Orianthi_ came through the speakers.

“I love this song, great guitar sound to it.” Bethany said.

“Me too, you want to sing it Bethany?” Chelsea asked.

“No, you can sing it Chelsea; you’re better at remembering the lyrics.” Bethany replied.

“Okay.”

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

“Great job Chelsea.” Arrow said.

“Thank you.” Chelsea replied.

After that the song _I Don’t Wanna To Be in Love_ by _Good Charlotte_ came on.

“I love this song.” Chelsea said.

“Me too, Jimmy you have to sing this.” Samantha said.

“Okay.” Jimmy replied.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave she's looking for_

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated but most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine but she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She's trippin' on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain't comin' home now_

_He's tryin' to forget her_

_That's how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat_

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up; it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_No, no_

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on, get up, girl_

“Great job Jimmy.” Amelia said.

“Yeah, you sounded really good.” Chelsea said.

“Thanks.” Jimmy replied.

The next song to come on the boom box was _Let’s Get Loud_ by _Jennifer Lopez_.

“I don’t know the lyrics to this one.” Amelia said.

“Me either.” Samantha said.

“Looks like you’re singing again Chelsea.” Bethany stated.

“You mean you don’t know it either?” Chelsea asked.

“No.”

“Okay then.”

_Pomp it up!_

_Pomp it up!_

_Do it! Do it!_

_Pomp it up!_

_Do it! Do it!_

_Do it! Do it!_

_Do it! Do it!_

_Pomp it up_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_Eso_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_Do it! Pomp it up_

_Do it! Do it!_

_Come on people let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

_If you wanna live your life_

_Live it all the way and don't you waste it_

_Every feeling, every beat_

_Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it_

_You gotta do it_

_(You gotta do it)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_(You gotta prove it)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_(Come on, you know what we're here for!)_

_You gotta do it_

_(Do it)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_(Prove it)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_Life's a party, make it hot_

_Dance, don't ever stop whatever rhythm_

_Every minute, every day_

_Take them all the away, you gotta live them_

_'Cause I'ma live my life)_

_You gotta do it_

_(You gotta do it)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_(You gotta prove it)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_You gotta do it_

_(Do it)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_Eso_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_'Cause I'ma live my life_

_Ay papi, let's get down_

_Let's get down, let's get down_

_It's just a party baby come on_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Let's get loud, pomp it up_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Eso_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Hey_

_Pomp it up!_

_Do it!_

_Life is meant to be, be funny_

_You're not hurting anyone, nobody loses_

_Let the music make you free_

_Be what you wanna be_

_Make no excuses_

_You gotta do it_

_(Do what you wanna do)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_(Say what you wanna say)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_You gotta do it_

_(Go where you wanna go)_

_You gotta do it your way_

_You gotta prove it_

_(Just do it oh)_

_You gotta mean what you say_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Turn the music up to hear that sound_

_Let's get loud, let's get loud_

_Ain't nobody gotta tell you what you gotta do_

_Eso_

_Asi, asi es que me gusta, tu sabes_

“Wow, I didn’t know you were that good at Spanish.” Bethany said.

“I was the best student in my Spanish III class.” Chelsea stated.

Then the song _Do You Believe in Magic_ by _Aly and AJ_ blasted through the speakers.

“It’s kind of ironic that this song came on, isn’t it?” Amelia asked.

“Kind of, more like really ironic.” Bethany replied.

“Who wants to sing this with me?” Samantha asked.

Amelia and Bethany just looked at Chelsea.

“Oh, why am I the only one who knows the lyrics today? Alright I’ll do it.” Chelsea said.

_Samantha: Do you believe in magic?_

_In a young girls heart_

_How the music can free her_

_whenever it starts_

_Chelsea: And it's magic_

_if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_Samantha: I'll tell ya about the magic_

_It'll free your soul_

_but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll_

_Chelsea: If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen_

_It'll start with a smile_

_Samantha: It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tapping_

_And you can't seem to find_

_How you got there_

_So just blow your mind_

_Chelsea: If you believe in magic_

_Come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, just you and me_

_and maybe, if the music is right_

_I'll meet ya tomorrow_

_so late at night_

_Samantha: We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see_

_All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Both: Do you believe in magic? Yeah._

_Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul_

_Believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic_

_Both: Do you believe like I believe?_

_Do you believe in magic?_

_[Repeat]_

“Great job girls.” Claw said.

“Thanks Claw.” Samantha and Chelsea replied.

“I’ve never heard you two sing together, you sound great together.” Bethany said.

“Thanks Bethany.” Chelsea replied.

“I think we’ve had enough singing for today.” Samantha stated.

“I agree.” Chelsea replied.

“Do you guys think we should go meet up with Harry and Ron now?” Amelia asked.

“Yeah, I think we should.” Jimmy replied.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Samantha said.

“Right, we’ll see you guys later.” Bethany said to the familiars.

“Okay.” The familiars said in unison.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any songs used in this chapter.


	14. A Giant Snake?!

The Elementals made their way into the hospital wing, looking at all the petrified students as they made their way toward Hermione’s bed.

 _“This really upsets me, I wish there was something we could do for all of these students.”_ Amelia thought.

They finally reached Hermione’s bed and noticed that Harry and Ron were still there; they’ve really just sat there for a whole hour?

“Hey.” Chelsea said quietly, greeting Harry and Ron.

“Hi.” Harry replied.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Harry broke the silence.

“We wish you were here Hermione, we need you now more than ever.” He said stroking her closed fist with his thumb. Then he noticed something in Hermione’s closed fist, so he opened it to see what it was. It was a piece of paper.

“What is it?” Bethany asked.

“This is what Hermione went looking for the day she was in the library. This is what the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is.” Harry stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The seven Gryffindors made their way to the second-floor corridor; Harry said they needed to find a private place to discuss the page that was in Hermione’s hand.

“Out of all the dangerous creatures in the world, none are feared more than the basilisk.” Harry said reading the page text. “Instant death meets anyone who directly meets this giant snake’s eye. Spiders flee before it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk; that’s why I can hear it, it’s a snake.” Harry stated.

“Oh great, it’s my least favorite animal.” Chelsea replied.

“But how is it getting around the school? A giant snake isn’t exactly hard to notice.” Jimmy asked.

“Hermione’s already answered that herself.” Harry said pointing to the bottom of the page.

“Pipes, it’s using the plumbing.” Ron stated.

“Spiders flee before it. It all makes sense.” Harry stated.

“But if it kills be looking people in the eye, then why isn’t anybody dead?” Ron asked.

Harry looked at the window, staring at everyone’s reflections.

“No one actually looked it in the eye, at least not directly. Colin had to have seen it through his camera. Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick must have gotten the full blast of it, but he’s a ghost so can’t die anyway. And Hermione had the mirror; she was probably using it to sneak around corners.” Harry stated.

“And Mrs. Norris, did she have a camera or a mirror?” Ron asked.

“The water, there was water on the floor that night. She would have only seen the basilisk’s reflection.” Harry said looking at the floor.

 _Yay, my element saved someone from dying, even if it is mean, old Filch’s cat.”_ Chelsea thought.

“Yeah, but still, where could the chamber actually be?” Amelia asked.

“Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom.” Harry stated.

“Moaning Myrtle.” Bethany said.

“All students are to return to their dormitories, all teachers to the second-floor corridor.” Professor McGonagall’s voice said through the loud speakers.

Harry, Ron, and the Elementals quickly made their way to the corridor to listen to the conversation, and avoid being caught by the teachers.

All the teachers gathered, except for Lockhart, (but who cares about that) and Professor McGonagall began the meeting.

“As you see the heir of Slytherin has left behind another message, a girl has been taken by the monster and into the chamber itself. The students must be sent home, I’m afraid this is the end of Hogwarts.” She said with grief in her voice.

“So sorry, dozed off, what did I miss?” Lockhart asked after appearing out of nowhere.

_“Typical.” The Elementals thought._

“A girl has been taken by the monster into the chamber. This very well may be your big moment Lockhart.” Snape stated.

“Why’s that?” Lockhart asked.

“Where you not saying just last week that you know exactly where the entrance to the chamber has been all this time?” Snape asked.

“Yes, well……” Lockhart began.

“Then it’s decided. We shall leave this matter to you Gilderoy. Your skills are legendary after all.” Professor McGonagall stated.

“Very well, I’ll just be in my office, getting ready.” Lockhart said before walking away.

“Who is it that the monster took Minerva?” Professor Sprout asked.

“Ginny Weasely.” She replied with grief in her voice again.

Both female professors walked off, and Professor Snape left shortly after them.

“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.” Ron said reading the new bloody words on the wall. “Ginny.” He croaked.

“We have to get to Lockhart now.” Amelia stated.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Ron, and the Elementals made their way down the third-floor corridor toward Lockhart’s office. During this somewhat long walk, Samantha had asked if it was possible for the Elementals to stop by Gryffindor tower and meet Harry and Ron at Lockhart’s office, just so she could change out of the uniform skirt.

“No way; we’re on our way to tell the stupid professor who is possibly the only person who can save Ginny important information, and you want to delay us for a few minutes just so you can change out of a skirt?” Chelsea said in shock and annoyance.

“You know better than anyone else that I hate skirts.” Samantha snapped back.

“Samantha hates skirts?” Ron asked.

“Yes I do, they’re evil.” Samantha replied.

The seven Gryffindors finally made it to Lockhart’s office and just burst in, in a hurry after all.

“Professor, we have some information for you.” Harry quickly stated.

Said professor just looked at the students as if he was caught in the middle of committing a crime. Then the seven young friends noticed that he was packing up boxes.

“Are you leaving?” Bethany asked with anger and confusion in her voice.

“Yes, urgent call, I’m afraid I must go immediately.” Lockhart replied.

“What about my sister?” Ron asked in anger.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for her.” Lockhart stated.

“But you’re the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You’re honestly just going to walk away from this after all you did in your book?” Harry asked.

“Dear boy, do you honestly think I did all of that? My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people thought I actually did all those things.” Lockhart replied.

“You’re a fraud. You’ve just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!” Harry concluded.

“We’re not surprised.” Jimmy stated.

“Not in the least.” Chelsea agreed.

“Is there anything you actually can do?” Ron asked.

“Yes actually, I’m rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise, you see those poor wizards would have had trouble remembering their names after I erased their memories. Which, I’m afraid I’m going to have to do to all of you.” Lockhart said taking out his wand.

Harry, Ron, and the Elementals whipped out their wands faster and pointed them at Lockhart.

“No, you’re not.” Harry stated.

“You’re going to do exactly what we say.” Samantha added.

“There’s no way out of this is there?” Lockhart asked.

“For once you’re exactly right.” Amelia replied with an evil smirk.


	15. Down to the Chamber

The Elementals, Harry, Ron, and Lockhart made their way toward the Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, where they found said ghost sobbing, as usual.

“Hello Harry.” She said recognizing the Gryffindors and Lockhart. “What do you want?” She asked.

“To ask you how you died Myrtle.” Harry stated.

“Oh, it was dreadful, and it happened right here in this cubicle.” Myrtle stated. “I had hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying. Then, I heard someone coming.”

“Who was it, Myrtle?” Chelsea asked.

“I don’t know. I was distraught!” She yelled. “But then they said something in a kind of made up language, anyway I know it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away, and then, I died.”

“Just like that; how?” Amelia asked.

“I remember seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes over there by that sink.” Myrtle said pointing to said sink.

Harry went over to the sink and felt a strange symbol on the side of it. “I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets you guys.” He stated.

“Harry, say something, say something in Parseltongue.” Ron said.

So Harry said something in the snake language, and to everyone’s surprise, the sinks came apart to reveal a giant pit, it looked bottomless, but everyone figured it had to lead somewhere to be hidden in such a spot.

“Well done Harry. Well, it looks like I’m no longer needed, so I’ll just be going then.” Lockhart said attempting to turn around and leave, but the seven Gryffindors pointed their wands at the fraud, stopping him.

“You go first.” Harry commanded.

“Why me?” Lockhart asked.

“Better you than us.” Ron said.

“Way better you than us.” Jimmy added.

Lockhart looked at the pit before turning to the young students again. “Are you sure you don’t…?”

“Oh for God’s sake,” Samantha said before pushing Lockhart into the pit.

Lockhart screamed and then there was a thud. “It’s really rather filthy down here.” Lockhart stated.

“Well, down we go, I guess.” Chelsea said.

“Right.” The others replied.

“Oh Harry, if you die down there, you’re welcome to share my toilet.” Myrtle stated.

“Uh, thanks, Myrtle.” Harry replied.

“Well, here we go.” Bethany said.

And with that the seven students jumped down the pit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the Gryffindors finally reached the bottom of the pit, they were greeted by the unpleasant sight of animal bones.

“Eeeew!” Bethany exclaimed.

“This obviously isn’t a pleasant place to live.” Amelia stated.

“I’ll lead, at the sound of any movement or the sight of anything, close your eyes right away.” Harry stated.

So the seven friends and Lockhart kept moving down the chamber and noticed something big and strange.

“What is that thing?” Jimmy asked.

“It looks like a snake.” Lockhart stated.

“It’s a snake skin.” Harry stated.

“Blimey! Whatever shed this must be about fifty feet long!” Ron exclaimed.

Just then Lockhart fainted.

“Well that didn’t surprise me.” Samantha stated.

“Heart of a lion this one.” Ron added.

Suddenly Lockhart was us and he had Ron’s wand in his hand.

“I’m afraid our journey ends here children, but don’t worry, our story will be told. How I was too late to save the girl; how you seven tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. You first then Mr. Potter; say goodbye to your memories.” Lockhart said pointing the wand at Harry.

“Obliviate!” He shouted, but the green spark that emerged from the wand blasted itself right at Lockhart and he was knocked back. When he fell, the walls began to shake, rocks started to fall. Harry, Ron, and the Elementals ran for cover.

When the rocks finally stopped falling, the Elementals realized that they were separated by a giant wall of rocks.

“Harry?” Ron called from one side of the wall.

“Samantha? Chelsea?” Amelia called from the other side.

“Are you guys okay?” Chelsea asked.

“We’re fine.” Bethany replied from the other side.

Suddenly, Lockhart regained consciousness and looked at Ron, Samantha, and Chelsea. “Hello, who are all of you?” He asked rather cheerfully.

“Ron Weasley.”

“Samantha Aston.”

“Chelsea Aston.”

“Really, and who am I?” Lockhart asked.

Ron and the girls were dumbfounded.

“Lockhart’s memory charm backfired; he hasn’t got a clue who he is.” Ron yelled to the other side of the wall.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Bethany asked.

“What are you going to do?” Jimmy asked. “It will take hours to move all these rocks.”

“Everybody, calm down. Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy, you guys go with Harry and try to find Ginny. Chelsea, Ron, and I stay here with the idiot and try and dig our way out.” Samantha said.

“Okay.” Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Ron, Chelsea, and Samantha heard the others leave they began digging through the rocks in hope of getting through and helping the Harry and the others.

 _“I really wish we didn’t have to hide our powers, Jimmy could have cleared all of this.”_ Chelsea thought.

“This is an odd sort of place. Do you live here?” Lockhart asked the three young Gryffindors.

“No actually, you do.” Samantha said sarcastically; well, nothing is sarcastic to Lockhart now.

“Do I really?” He asked.

“Yeah, you’re the…. school janitor.” Chelsea added.

“Oh, are we friends?” Lockhart asked.

“No, we’re not.” Samantha replied.

“Then why are you all here?” He asked.

“We stopped by to say hi. Just because we aren’t friends, doesn’t mean we’re not friendly people.” Chelsea stated.

“What about him?” Lockhart said pointing to Ron.

Ron, who was rather annoyed at this point, took a rock and threw it at Lockhart’s head. Within seconds Lockhart was unconscious.

“Hey that looks like fun.” Samantha said picking up a rock and throwing it at the now unconscious Lockhart.

“Hey Samantha, that doesn’t seem nice, even if he is out cold.” Chelsea stated.

“Oh come on, give it a try, you’ll feel better.” Samantha replied.

So Chelsea picked up a rock and threw it. It hit the unconscious Lockhart right in the head.

“You’re right, I do feel better.” Chelsea said.

“I told you so.” Samantha replied.

“Girls, maybe we should focus on getting through to the other side.” Ron stated.

“Right.” The girls replied before going back to digging through the rocks.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. You're Who?!

With Samantha and Chelsea stuck at the beginning of the Chamber with Ron and a brainless Lockhart, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy followed Harry to try and find Ginny. They walked for several minutes seeing odd snake statues all the way. Bethany suddenly noticed something at the end of the chamber came into the four friends’ sight.

“You guys look.” She said pointing to a body lying at the end of the chamber.

“Oh no!” Amelia said.

“It can’t be.” Jimmy said.

“Ginny!” Harry exclaimed before the four Gryffindors ran over to the body of Ron’s little sister.

Amelia reached out to touch her hand; she pulled away when she felt how cold she was.

“Her body temperature is dropping drastically.” She stated.

“Ginny, please don’t be dead! Wake up, please.” Harry said frantically.

“She won’t wake up.” A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

The four Gryffindors looked to see a boy in a very old looking Hogwarts uniform. He was obviously older, maybe about sixteen, his hair was black, his eyes were dark, and he was wearing a Slytherin tie.

“Who are you?” Amelia asked.

“Tom… Tom Riddle? What do you mean she won’t wake up? She’s not…?” Harry questioned.

“Dead, no she’s still alive, but only just.”

“Are you a ghost?” Bethany asked.

“A memory actually, preserved in a diary for 50 years.” Tom stated, picking up Harry’s wand off the ground.

“Give me my wand Tom.” Harry said reaching for his wand.

“You won’t be needing it.” The mysterious student replied.

“Look, we have to go, we have to save her.” Amelia stated.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that; for you see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger.” Tom stated.

The four Gryffindors looked at Tom as though he had just been given the answer to a big question.

“Yes, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets.” Tom stated.

“No!” Harry said doubtfully.

“She couldn’t have!” Bethany added.

“It was Ginny Weasley who set the basilisk on the mud-bloods and Filch’s cat; Ginny Weasley who wrote the threatening messages on the wall.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I told her to; I find my influence can be very strong. She didn’t know what she was doing, of course, she was shall we say in a sort of trance. However the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls’ bathroom, and who should find it, you, the one person I was most anxious to meet.” Tom stated.

“Why were you so anxious to meet Harry?” Jimmy asked with a slight hint of aggression in his voice.

“I knew I had to talk to you, meet if I could. So I used my accusation of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust.” Tom declared looking at Harry.

“Hagrid’s our friend, and you framed him.” Harry replied.

“Dumbledore was the only one seemed to believe he was innocent.” Tom stated.

“I bet Dumbledore saw right through you.” Bethany said with a sly smile.

“He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew I wouldn’t be able to open the chamber while I was still at school, so I created a diary, preserving my 16-year-old self within its pages. So one day I could lead another in finishing Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.” Tom stated.

“Well you won’t succeed this time; in a few minutes the Mandrake draft will be done, and those who have been petrified will be returned to their original state.” Amelia stated.

“I told you, I’m no longer interested in killing mud-bloods, for months now my new target has been you.” Tom said looking at Harry.

“Me?” Harry asked.

“How is it that you, escaped that faithful night with nothing more than a scar, while one of the greatest wizards fell? How is it that a mere baby with no extraordinary talent lived while Lord Voldemort’s powers disappeared?” Tom spat out angrily.

“Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time.” Harry fired back.

“Voldemort is my past, present, and future.” Tom replied.

He then turned around and started to write something in all capitals letter that looked like they were made out of the fire. It was his full name. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then with a flick of the wand, the letters shifted places to make an unexpected sentence that the four friends were terrified to see. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. He turned to the Gryffindors with an evil smirk on his face.

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Harry finally said.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew that wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" The young Voldemort stated.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry stated.

 _“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that he took us away from our families!”_ Jimmy thought.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" Tom replied.

“He’ll never be gone, not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!” Harry exclaimed.

Just then there was a screech, and everyone turned to see Dumbledore’s pet phoenix flying toward them.

“Fawkes?” The four Gryffindors questioned.

Fawkes dropped something in Harry’s hands before flying back down the chamber. Harry unfolded the unknown object, only to discover that it was the sorting hat. Harry, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy just looked at it with confused expressions.

“So this is what Dumbledore sends his saviors, a songbird and an old hat.” Tom said in a mocked tone. “Let’s take the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, and match against the famous Harry Potter.”

He turns to a strange looking stone head, extending an arm toward it, and says something in Parseltongue. The mouth of the stone head opened and something within it made a loud hissing noise.

“Close your eyes.” Harry whispered to the others.

Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy all closed their eyes and tried using their other senses to guide them.

The basilisk came out and once again Riddle said something in parseltongue to the giant snake.

“Parseltongue won’t help you all now Potter, it only listens to me.” Riddle stated.

The four friends struggled for a long time, and then they all fell to the ground. They turned their heads to the side, almost waiting for their demise because they could hear the basilisk coming at them; but then they all heard a screeching. They opened their eyes to see that Fawkes had returned and that he was clawing at the eyes of the basilisk. They watched the shadows in relief and horror as Fawkes blinded the beast.

“No!” Riddle yelled in displeasure. “Your bird might have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you.” He stated.

Harry and the others then realized that the water all over the floor was amplifying the sounds of their footsteps. As the basilisk began to slither toward them again Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy tried running in opposite direction to try and confuse the beast. However, Bethany and Jimmy ended up almost running into one of the snake head statues that were all along the path of the chamber and had to run behind Harry, and Amelia had run back toward Ginny and Riddle hoping the sound of her footsteps would confuse the monster, but it chased after Harry, Bethany, and Jimmy.

 _“I can’t chase after them, I could only get them and I hurt if I do.”_ Amelia thought. _“Ginny! I have to protect her body; who knows what that monster Riddle can do to her if he’s alone with her.”_

So Amelia ran back toward Ginny and knelt down next to her body. She felt Ginny’s hand once more, only to realize that it had gotten colder.

“That’s right you pathetic naïve girl, in a couple of minutes she’ll be dead, and Lord Voldemort will return.” Riddle stated.

“You’re wrong; I won’t let Ginny die, and if you come any closer to either of us I won’t hesitate to attack.” Amelia declared pulling out her wand and pointing it at Riddle.

“Stupid girl, I don’t care about her anymore, and ask for you, you’re just a pathetic interference. Who are you anyway?” Riddle asked.

“Who I am is none of your business!” Amelia said angrily.

Riddle looked at her strangely.

 _“Oh God is he on to me; can he tell I have elemental abilities?”_ She thought. _“What should I do? Wait, Grandpa is you there; can you hear me?”_

 _“Yes Amelia, I am here.”_ Merlin’s voice replied in Amelia’s head.

 _“Please Grandpa, what should I do?”_ Amelia asked.

 _“You must stay with young Ginny, Riddle may look as though he’s lost interest but he could be trying to trick you. You must stand your ground.”_ Merlin stated.

 _“Yes sir.”_ Amelia replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Back To the Others)_

Harry, Bethany, and Jimmy ran down one of the many tunnels of the chamber, the basilisk not far behind them. They saw a group of tunnels straight ahead of them, and almost as if it were instinct all three of them ran down the one on the left. The three friends were horrified to see that they had led themselves to a dead end. They turned in fear to see that the monster was slowly making its way toward them, opening its mouth as if it would swallow all them any second now. All of them were as still as possible; even holding their breaths for fear that they would make too much noise.

 _“Your element surrounds you, Jimmy, utilize it, you can make use of it without revealing your abilities.”_ Merlin stated in Jimmy’s mind.

Jimmy looked to his left to find a pile of rocks right next to him.

 _“Thanks Grandpa.”_ Jimmy replied in his mind.

Jimmy took three rocks and handed one to Harry and one to Bethany. Then he gestured to the tunnel to the left of the basilisk and all three of them threw the rocks and they made several thuds. They could tell the basilisk heard it because it backed away from them and headed in the other direction. The three friends waited until they were sure the beast was out of sight before heading back toward Amelia and Ginny.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The others returned to see Amelia kneeling beside Ginny’s still unconscious body, her wand was out and she had it pointed at Riddle.

They ran to stand beside her. Harry kneeled down next to Ginny and took hold of her hand; it was still cold as ice.

“That’s right Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead and Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive.” Riddle stated.

“No, Ginny.” Harry said in defeat while looking at her body.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud roar, and the basilisk emerged from the waters in front of them. Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy quickly began blasting jinxes at the monster, but that didn’t seem very effective. Then Harry saw a sword appear in the sorting hat. He pulled it out and went at the basilisk with it. The others continued blasting jinxes at the monster in an effort to help Harry. After several more minutes, the basilisk sank one of its fangs into Harry’s arm, but Harry stabbed the basilisk through the head with the sword. Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy watched in horror and disgust as Harry pulled the fang out of his arm and the basilisk fell dead. Harry then slowly returned to where Ginny’s body was.

“Amazing isn’t it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? You’ll be with your dear mud-blood mother soon Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl.” Riddle said.

Harry pulled the diary out of Ginny’s robe.

“What are you doing?” Riddle asked.

He opened a page and grabbed the basilisk fang.

“Stop, no!” Riddle yelled coming at the four Gryffindors.

Harry stabbed the page and ink splattered everywhere. A bright light began to shoot through Riddle’s chest. He screamed but continued to try and grab Harry. Harry closed the diary and stabbed the front cover with the fang. This time Riddle’s face began to glow. The light spread, and within seconds, Riddle was gone. Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy just stood there in complete shock.

Ginny’s eyes snapped open and she rolled on her side and sat up.

“Ginny, you’re okay.” Bethany said.

“Harry, Bethany, Amelia, Jimmy.” Ginny said, still trying to take in her surroundings.

“We’re glad you’re okay Ginny.” Harry said.

“Harry, I did it, I swear I didn’t want to though. Riddle made me, and… Harry, you’re hurt!” Ginny exclaimed looking at the injured right arm Harry was holding onto.

“Never mind that, listen, Ginny, you and the others have to get out of here. Follow the chamber and you’ll find Ron, Samantha, and Chelsea.” Harry said.

“We’re not leaving you here Harry.” Jimmy replied.

Suddenly Fawkes showed up and landed right next to Harry.

“You were brilliant Fawkes. I just wasn’t good enough.” Harry stated.

The bird began to cry and its tears landed on Harry’s wound. Everyone watched in amazement as the wound disappeared.

“Of course, Phoenix tears have healing powers, thanks.” Harry said to Fawkes. Then he looked Ginny.

“It’s all right Ginny, it’s over. It’s just a memory now.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Ginny, Jimmy, Amelia, and Bethany caught up with Ron, Chelsea, Samantha, and a still clueless Lockhart.

“Are you guys okay?” Chelsea asked.

“Yeah, you guys?” Bethany asked.

“Probably got a few scratches from moving all those rocks, but we’re fine.” Samantha replied.

“How are we going to get out of here?” Ron asked.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fawkes carried Lockhart and the Gryffindors out of the chamber. He was gripping Lockhart’s shoulder with his claws, while the others were holding onto each other’s legs.

“Amazing, this is just like magic!” Lockhart exclaimed as Fawkes carried them out of the chamber and back to the castle.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Bye Bye Lucius

The next day the Elementals, along with Harry and Ron, went to Dumbledore’s office; apparently he was reinstated right after the ministry found out Ginny was trapped in chamber.

“You all must realize that in the past 48 hours that you have broken over a dozen school rules.” Dumbledore stated.

“Yes sir.” Chelsea said looking at the ground.

“You all do realize that as headmaster I have the means to expel all of you.” Dumbledore continued.

“Yes sir.” Ron replied.

“Therefore, it is only fair that you all receive awards for special services to the school.” Dumbledore stated.

The seven friends moved their gazes from the floor to Dumbledore. They couldn’t believe what they just heard. They should be getting expelled, but they’re being rewarded instead.

“Thank you sir.” Bethany said.

“Now Mr. Weasley, if would like to deliver these papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back.” Dumbledore stated handing Ron the papers.

Once Ron was gone, Dumbledore returned his attention to Harry.

“Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me a great deal of loyalty down in the chamber to have Fawkes be called down.” Dumbledore then looked at the Elementals.

“I also want to thank you all, for showing great bravery against Tom Riddle. Yet, I can help but wonder, is something troubling you Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“I just couldn’t help but wonder about the similarities between Tom Riddle and myself.” Harry said.

“You can speak parseltongue because Lord Voldemort can speak parseltongue. If I’m not mistaken Harry, I believe he transported some of his powers to you the night that he gave you that scar.” Dumbledore stated.

“Voldemort transported some of his powers to me? So the sorting hat was right; I should be in Slytherin.” Harry said looking at the hat.

“Well yes, the sorting hat is never wrong. Why did the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?” Dumbledore questioned.

“Because, I asked it to.” Harry replied.

 _“Yeah, well we did that too.”_ Samantha thought.

“Exactly, this means that you have that kind of ability when it comes to choosing your own path. Harry, if you want to know why you belong in Gryffindor I suggest you look at this.” Dumbledore said handing Harry the sword.

Harry and the Elementals looked down the sword and their eyes widened when they saw the name on the sword.

“Godric Gryffindor.” Amelia said breaking the long silence.

“It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that sword out of the hat.” Dumbledore stated.

Then out of nowhere the door to Dumbledore’s office opened and everyone was, not so shocked, to see none other than Lucius Malfoy. They were however shocked to see a little house elf standing behind him.

“Dobby.” Samantha said surprised to see the little house elf with the idiot Malfoy. She looked at him and gave him an evil smirk. “Hello.”

Lucius Malfoy eyes went wide when he saw her.

“I think he remembers you Samantha.” Jimmy said.

“So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys.” Harry said.

Dobby just nodded.

“What a drag.” Chelsea whispered to Amelia who nodded in response.

“I’ll deal with you later.” Lucius said to Dobby before approaching Dumbledore’s desk.

“So you’ve returned?” He asked.

“When the ministry discovered that Arthur Weasley’s daughter was taken down to the chamber, they decided that they wanted me back.”

“Marvelous.” The elder Malfoy said with bitter sarcasm present in his voice. “Do we know who was behind all of this?”

“The culprit was none other than Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore stated.

“I see.” Lucius replied.

“What’s strange is that some believe that you had something to do with this.” Dumbledore stated.

“Ridiculous, my primary concern has and will always be the welfare of this school.” Lucius stated.

“Luckily our young Mr. Potter and his friends were here to deal with the situation.”

“Really, well let’s hope that Mr. Potter and his friends will always be around to save the day.” Lucius said turning to the seven Gryffindors.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Harry said.

“Come Dobby.” Lucius said before turning around and hitting the little house elf as he went.

Harry turned and looked at the diary.

“Sir, I wonder if I could have that.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals and Harry went down the stairs to Dumbledore’s office and ran toward Lucius Malfoy.

“Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy.” Harry called.

“What is it?” He turned to the Gryffindor. “Wait, weren’t there seven of you?” He asked noticing there were only six students standing in front of him.

He turned when he around to see Samantha right behind him and nearly screamed in fright.

“Hi.” Samantha said with a blank expression.

“How’d she, she was right next to… Wow she’s getting good at this.” Bethany stated.

Samantha just walked back to the others with the same blank expression.

“I believe this belongs to you.” Harry said handing him the diary.

“To me?” Lucius questioned.

“Yes sir, I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley’s cauldron that day in Diagon Alley.” Harry stated.

“Really, I don’t suppose you have proof now do you?” Lucius asked handing the book to Dobby.

After seconds of silence the elder Malfoy turned to leave.

“Come Dobby.”

Dobby looked at the book.

“Open it.” Amelia whispered.

Dobby opened the diary to see a gray sock within the pages of the diary.

“Dobby?”

“Master has given Dobby a sock.” Dobby said happily.

“What I didn’t give you a…” Lucius turned around only to see the little elf holding said article of clothing.

“Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free.” He said proudly.

Lucius looked at Harry who lifted his pant leg to reveal his sockless right foot.

“You lost me my servant!” He shouted before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

“You shall not harm Harry Potter and his friends.” Dobby said standing in front of Harry.

Just as Lucius was about to say the spell Dobby blasted him and he fell about 40 feet away from them.

He got up and looked at Harry.

“Your parents were just as pathetic as you are. Mark my words Potter, you and your friends have not heard the last of me.” He stated before speed walking away.

“Harry Potter and his friends freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay them?” Dobby asked.

“Just promise us something.” Harry stated.

“Anything sir.”

“Never try to save our lives again.” Harry said with a smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. Here We Go Again

The Elementals were sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to the fellow Gryffindors, with the exception who was reading a _Soul Eater_ manga. It was nice to see that all of their friends were well again. They all had one friend in particular on their minds right now, Hermione. They haven’t seen Hermione enter the Great Hall yet.

“Do you think she’s been unpetrified yet?” Chelsea asked.

“She had to have by now, there weren’t that many petrified people.” Amelia replied.

“Harry, it's Hermione.” They heard Neville say.

They turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway of the Great Hall with a smile on her face. Harry and Ron ran toward Hermione with an equally happy expression on their faces, the Elementals following behind them. They met up in the middle and hugged Hermione.

“We’re glad to have you back Hermione.” Samantha said.

Ron went to hug Hermione but they stopped midway and just shook her hand.

“Welcome back Hermione.” Ron said.

“Thank you. Congratulations, I can’t believe that you figured it out.” Hermione said.

“Well we had loads of help from you.” Harry replied.

Then everyone heard Professor McGonagall call for their attention, so they went back to their seats.

“Before we begin the feast, let us give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose mandrake draft help get everyone in the hospital unpetrified.” Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded.

“Also in light of the recent events, as a treat all exams have been canceled.”

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded to that except for Hermione who looked disappointed. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone turned to see Hagrid standing in the door way.

“Sorry I’m late.” Hagrid said walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. “The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some rutty bird called Errol.”

Ron looked over at the professor’s table where Dumbledore just gave him a slight smirk.

Hagrid stopped in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Elementals.

“I just want to say if it weren’t for you Harry, Ron, Samantha, Chelsea, Bethany, Amelia, Jimmy, and Hermione of course, I’ll still be back in, you know where.” Hagrid stated.

“It’s not Hogwarts without you Hagrid.” Harry stated before getting up to hug the gamekeeper.

The sound of a lone applause echoed through the room. Everyone looked to see Dumbledore standing and clapping for Hagrid.

Soon the entire Great Hall was full of applauding students and professors (except for the Slytherins of course), and the students started coming up to Hagrid to shake his hand.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few more days went by and soon it was time for the Elementals to return to the beach house.

“Well, time for another summer at this place.” Samantha said as they walked in the door.

“I don’t get it, why can’t we just go home for the summer and return here when school starts again, like college?” Bethany asked.

“Because of Bethany, we currently look like twelve-year-olds, and we can’t just go back to New Jersey every summer. Don’t you think our parents would get suspicious when they find out that we aren’t going to the high school every day?” Jimmy said in annoyance.

“Plus, Grandpa is going to want us to train.” Samantha added.

Then everyone heard a tapping on the door that led to the outside deck. The Elementals went to the door to see that their familiars had returned.

“Hey guys, welcome back.” Amelia greeted.

“Thanks, so what are you guys going to do for the rest of the day?” Claw asked.

“I guess we’re going to train.” Chelsea stated.

“How about we all take a nap first, that train and cab ride wore me out.” Bethany suggested.

“That actually sounds like a good idea.” Amelia replied. “Come on Skye.” She said before she and her Phoenix headed for her room.

Jimmy and Gollum went down to his room in the basement without saying a word.

“Arrow, do you want to come up to my room with me?” Chelsea asked her kelpie.

“Sure.” Arrow replied before shifting into a dog and following Chelsea up to her room.

Soon it was just Samantha, Claw, Bethany, and Abhay on the deck.

“Well you guys, it looks we’re in for another long summer of training and work.” Said Samantha. Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap for Part II. I will start posting part III soon, so keep your eyes open for it. Thank you so much for reading and be sure to leave me a comment or a kudos. See you soon. :)


End file.
